Truth or Dare Friends or More
by AquaGirl16
Summary: A simple day at the beach can change so many things...After a monk disturbs a girls day out things get good. Thats where I'm leaven yah. I probably suck at this summery stuff but it's my first story so please read.parings:InuKag,MirSan,SesshyRin,KogaAyame
1. The beach

Truth or Dare Friends or More

**_Chapter1 The Beach_**

It all started with an innocent day at the beach...

(Saturday)

Inuyasha: WAKE UP YOU FAG!

In the background you heard moaning like a Baby weeping….

Miroku: Hu…what…? What do you want?

Inuyasha: Uh…our volleyball tournament! It's in an hour! (11:00am)

Miroku: Don't call me a Dip-shit! ASSHOLE! And fine I'll get up!

After Inuyasha left you could see that he had pictures of Arrow Smith, Black Sabith, and other rock bands. On the ground were clothes. On his dresser you saw cologne and other manly products. When he came out he dressed in a uniform. It was a red t-shit and blue baggy shorts, and black sandals.

As he walked into the kitchen he grabbed a bit to eat. Inuyasha was waiting for him by his red corvette. As he yelled..

Inuyasha: Would you hurry it up we gotta be there soon.

Miroku: Coming…

Then both boys left to go to the beach.

At Kagome's house.

"ring…"

" Hell…o..?" "Hey girl you wanna go to the beach Kag's?" "Sure pick me up in an hour" " Ok so around one?"

"Yah right at one. See yah then Bye." "Bye Kag's"

After an hour passed Sango picked up Kagome in her blue mustang. Kagome took a bit to come out so she honked the horn. Then after two minutes she came out. She wore a pink tank-top, pink-shorts and pink flip-flops. Sango was wearing the same thing except that it was light purple. Now at the beach.

Inuyasha: Yah! We finally beat that stupid jerk of half brother and that stupid wolf!

Miroku: I know it feels great!

As Miroku walked away Inuyasha finally noticed

Inuyasha: Hey monk get back here!

Miroku just ignored Inuyasha and walked toward two girls that were tanning. One had brunette long hair with natural red highlights that gleamed when the sunlight hit her head. She wore a light blue bikini with "DEVIL" (around the D in devil there was a halo above it.) on her butt written in a dark blue. The second girl wore a pink bikini that had "ANGEL"(above the A was devil horns and by the L was a devil tail) written in maroon on her butt. Now Miroku walked toward the girl in light blue. Then she got up before he got to her and…


	2. The Call

Author note: Well I hope u people r enjoying and keep the reviews coming! () I'll be using quotation marks from now on k? well enjoy this chap!

"I don't know what you're gonna ask but, I don't wanna here it!" Sango said with fury. "Please I'm Miroku, may I please know this beautiful ladies name?" With all of Sango's might she tried to hold back her blush but it didn't work. She spun around until the blush went away then she turned back to the perverted monk. "My name is Sango" "My dear Sango will you bear my children?" Fallowed by a butt rub. Then about 2sec. later SLAP! Kagome looked up with discus. As Inuyasha walked up…

"Hey Sango you want me to make sure this guy doesn't have kids?" She said evilly. "That wont be necessary. Please excuse his dumb habit?" Inu said with poise. "And just who are you Mr. Nice Pants!" Before he could answer Kagome was already playing with his ears. "By the way my name is Inuyasha and please Get Off My EARS!" He said screaming at her.

"Why…..and I'm Kagome Higurashi." With her puppy pout face. "Cause I just don't like people touching them" "AH….but they're so Kawaii!(Kawaii means cute in japanese) "Hey Kag's we gotta go our little bro's have soccer practice." "Ok Sango. Well bye guys!" Kagome said with a smile on her face. As the girls were walking tward's Sango's car both men's mouths dropped. It was a silver mustang. They waved at the girls and the girls waved back as they drove off. The next day…

(Sunday)

"Hey Inuyasha you wanna call the girls we meet at the beach?" "Um…how Miroku?" "Easy I looked it up while your lazy ass was still in bed"(yah people its like 2:00pm) "k….what ever" Inu said with some interest.

Ring…

"Hello?" "Hey Kagome its Inuyasha. We meet yesterday at the beach." "Oh hay how did you get this number?" " Miroku got bored while I was sleeping and he found your name in the phone book. He's good at remembering names." "oh ok. Well what did you call for?" "Um do you have anything planed today?" "Yah Sango is moving into my house since we both don't have parents and we also have a little brother." "Oh well how about tonight?" "Nothing why?" "Wanna come over for dinner and bring Sango too ok?" "Sure but is Miroku gonna be there cause she kinda hates him at the moment." "He might depends when he get off from work. Most likely yah he will be." "I'll try to convince her. Well what time tonight?" "8:00pm ok and here's my address. 5087 Broadway St., Denver Hts." "Alright see yah then bye." "Bye"

click….

When Kohaku and Sango arrived. Kagome and Sango unpacked everything while the 2 lazy ass boys sat on there ass's and let the older girls do all the work. (personally if it that was me I'd tell those boys to get off there lazy asses and help or I'd make their stay at my house miserable as hell!)

After 3 hrs. of working the girls finally got a rest and it was about 4:00pm. "Hey Sango Inuyasha called me today and wanted to know if we'd like to come over for dinner?" "Maybe but will that monk be there?" "Most likely yes but please go!" "Fine when is it tonight?" "8 and we need to take showers and get ready." "I agree so you go shower first Kag's and I'll stay with the boy's" "k well I wont be long."

As Kagome left Kohaku knew not to mess with his big sis and so did Sota. Well Kagome was in the shower for at least 20 min. Then Sango got in she got out around the same time Kagome did. They both got dressed and left for the dinner party. Then as a red corvette pulled into Inuyasha's driveway.

"Hay Inuyasha there's a red corvette that just pulled in you're drive." "Huh? Well that must be Kagome and Sango." When both men looked out they drooled at the car. As the girls walked to the door. Inuyasha opened the door for them and let them come in. "Well Inuyasha is Miroku…" Kagome trailed off and herd a slap that answered her question.

"Well are you girls hungry?" Inuyasha asked them both. "Hell yah!" both girls responded. As they ate everyone was silent. After dinner Kagome finally spoke up. "Hey why don't we play a game of truth or dare and try to get to know one another?"

"Ok but on one condition no perverted things when someone say's dare!" Sango screamed at Miroku. "ah…but then it's no fun Sango my dear." "And secondly DON'T CALL ME DEAR! YOU PERVERTED ASS!" "Ah Sango that hurts.." Miroku said with sad face. "You can but I'm not!" "Ah…come on Inuyasha it's not that bad." "I don't like talking about me and my so called family."

"Well if you don't play I'll never talk to your SAD ASS FACE AGAIN AND I ME AND SANGO WILL LEAVE AND YOU'LL MAKE ME CRY!" "Fine I'll play Kagome" As he rolled his eye's and growled very low.

"I'll start! I'm Sango, I am 21 and I just moved in with Kagome along with my little brother Kohaku. He's 12 and both of our parents are dead." Her face dimmed. "Well anyway our past our family were demon exterminators. Offence Inuyasha. If I could choose a weapon it would be the Hadikosts. It's like a big boomerang and it's made out of dead demon bones and can move very fast and fare if you throw it the right way. Lastly, I work at Hot Topic with Kagome Mon.-Wednesday 9-5pm. That's all."

"Ok my turn! I'm Kagome Higurashi I'm 21 yrs. old. My nickname is Kag's. My Dad died when I was 5 yrs. old. Then when I was 9 my little brother Sota was born. My mom remarried and my step dad wasn't all that great. When I was 19 and Sota was 10 my mom died and our step dad lest and never herd from him again. Then you know about Sango moving in with me and our job together. That's basically it and I'm part priestess so I'm getting training from our Hot Topic boss she's a priestess too."

"Wow you mean you've never heard from your step dad? He's never sent you money or come back to support you?" "No Miroku he hasn't so I really don't care about that Son of A Bitch Bastard from Hell!"

"All right but he sounds like a Dumb Ass that doesn't know how to keep his pecker in his pants and supports what ever happens! Well now about me! My name is Miroku. I am a monk and in my right and is called "wind tunnel." It can swallow anything and very thing that gets in it way when I open it. This has been a cruse for all men in my family. My father got sucked into his own hand and that's what will happen to me. The only way to stop it is if I or one of my friends kill a guy named Naraku. I have no remaining family. Inuyasha is my roommate here and we are both 22 but Inuyasha's older than me by a month. That's it."

"Well it's my turn I guess. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and both of my parents are dead. My mom was human and my dad was a demon. My half brother has the same dad as me but different mom. When I was 3 our dad passed the when I was 7 and Sesshomaru was 15 my mom passed so he took care of me till I was old enough to move out on my own. He gives me money when I need it badly but other than that we don't have a good brother relationship. I have a part time job at Subway Mon.-Wednesday 8-4pm.and Miroku works with me too. That's about it."

And I leave you people here! Mwahaha! Well I'll try to update soon a little sis doesn't help but I'll try to update when I can. The next chap is truth or dare and believe me it's good and you can't read it yet! Mwahaha!


	3. Truth or Dare Game

TRUTH OR DARE FRIENDS OR MORE

(TTruth, DDare)

After they got to know one another the truth or dare started……

"Sango T or D?" Asked Kagome. "Dare" "I dare you to….to kiss Miroku." "WHAT! No way!" "You have..to..its a dare…" As soon as Miroku heard what Kagome said he perked up a bit with a perverted smile. Sango walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now Inuyasha T or D?" Asked Sango. "Truth" "Ok you scared of a dare?" "FINE DARE!" "Good I dare you to trade clothes with Kagome." "NO!" Screams Inu and Kag the same time. "See…I told you…you're a afraid" "Fine lets get this over with Kagome" "Ok Inuyasha but if you stretch out my fucking clothes you're taking me shopping for new clothes!" Inuyasha murmured…"Why do I have to have a big body build…" "Inuyasha you don't have a big body build you have man boobs!" As Kagome giggled and continued…"On second thought you might fit into my bra and you won't stretch out my clothes after all." She giggled and walked into a room to take her clothes off.

Sango got Inuyasha's clothes and gave them to Kagome. Then she did the same with Kagome's clothes. Inu walk out with a baby blue tank top/along with her baby blue bra(which is a C cup-it don't fit him well a little baggy) Also with a knee length black skirt and 3in. staletols. Then Kagome walked out (by the way everything was baggy) wearing a tight red velvet shirt and tight black leather pants. (On Inu it's tight not her. Also by the way they didn't swap underwear)

Once everyone was done laughing…Kagome noticed something weird. "Inuyasha are you wearing underwear underneath the skirt?" "Um…but I thought you weren't suppose to…" He said with a red face. "I knew something like this was going to happen…let me go to the car for a sec.." Kagome walked out to the car and pulled out a black mini skirt. When she came back in. "Inuyasha you can keep the skirt but you're buying me a new one though…" "Ah come on it's my first time in a skirt! Give me a break!" "NO!" "fine…" When Inu got his cloths back and Kagome got hers. (Except Inu kept the skirt he vandalized though)

"Now Miroku T or D?" "Inuyasha I pick…hm…DARE!" "Ok..maybe it should be a lap dance for Kagome or French kiss Sango…no this. Miroku I dare you to tell the girls and me your most dirty little secret!" "WHAT!" "YEP!" "Fine it's…" With everyone staring at him with anticipation…

MWHAHA I LEAVE YOU HERE! THE ANTICIPATION IS SWELLING UP INSIDE YOU! HAHAHA! I CAN HEAR ALL THE SWEARING AND ANGER COMING FROM YOU! HAHAHA!

Well I'll update as soon as I get back home…I also dedicate this chap to my Best friend Katie! I'm with her now and she's totally ausome! Well byezzzz……


	4. Miroku's Secret

Author's Note: Hi's…well here's a good way to say I love instead of I hate you... (for me stopping where I did) Enjoy this chap!

"My dirty little secret is…my first kiss was with Hojo…." Everyone's face dropped with disgust. "Let me explain…It was 6 yrs. ago. It happened on Halloween while I was at a party. I was walking around having a few drinks but not to the point of being drunk. Anyway, Hojo dressed up as a girl for Halloween (not that he doesn't look like a girl anyway…) Then he started hitting on me and I thought cool a hot girl is hitting on me. So we started to talk then before I knew it we had kissed. Then he left and said he had to go to the bathroom and I saw him go to the "men's room." After that I left and disinfected my mouth and my whole body."

Everyone still in silence. Finally Kagome asked. "Hey Miroku are you straight?" "OF COURSE I AM YOU WENCH!" Then Inuyasha interrupted. "FIRST OF ALL THAT'S MY WORD! AND SECOND YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Well hearing this Kagome blushed a little but Inuyasha was red. I don't know if he's embarrassed or from the yelling he's red. I think it's both. "Inuyasha T or D?" "Miroku Truth!" "Then tell me this what are your feelings for Kagome? Since you defended her and all" Inuyasha blushed. "Well to be honest I don't know at the moment I'll have to think about that one…." "Well I think that's enough T or D." Kagome said while blushing even harder than before.

"What do you wanna do now?" "I don't know Sango." Kagome said with ease. "Hey Kagome I need to talk to yah." "Ok where?" "Hey Inuyasha me and Kagome are gonna go into the spare room and talk really quick" "K what ever…" said Inu. "Oh and Miroku STAY PUT OR I'LL CHOP SOMETHING OFF!"

As they walked into the room and shut the door. Miroku and Inuyasha walked to the door and listened in. "Hey Kagome how do you feel about Inuyasha?" "I think he's hot and all it's just I'm not sure if I can deal with his temper. Yah know? But on the other had he can be really kind and sweet. Hey how do you feel about Miroku?" "Well aside from his perverted ness he's a sweet guy. But the "secret" was weird though." At this point Inu was happy and Miroku was ticked.

A few minutes later Kagome and Sango came out……….

MWAHAHAHAHA….I leave you here!

Oh by the way until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I update again……


	5. Rosary Beads

Authors Note: Hi's well I hope…"Hey wench are yah gonna write or wha…" "SIT!" BAM! "Sorry for the inconvenience Inu had to be taught not to interrupt. I hope you enjoy this Chap!" "Hey wench what did yah do that for?" "FIRST YOU INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOUR FANS THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDASIDY TO ASK ME WHEN I'M GONNA WRITE!" Inu backs off…lol! Enjoy the chapter! ()

Chapter 5

When Kagome and Sango sat back down they looked at each other and at the same time…"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SPYING ON US!" Both men sat in silence with fear looking at the two angry women. "Um it's my fault Sango & Kagome I mean…I wanted to know what you were talking about. So please forgive Inuyasha and I. I swear we didn't hear anything…" Both angry women looked at the two helpless men and decide to forgive them for now.

Then Kagome spoke up. "We have to go it's already midnight and we promised the two young boys we'd be home no later than 12:30am. So Good bye give us your number and we'll think about calling you." "…" "Hello?" "Oh right I'll be back." Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and got paper and pen. Then wrote down the number 587-4962 walked back to Kagome and handed her the paper. The men dazed off from looking at the girls outfits.

After the girls left the men noticed 5 minutes later that they left. As usual they were daydreaming (I don't wanna know what about…) With the girls…

"Can you believe they tried to listen to what we were talking about!" "I know Sango but we'll get our revenge soon don't worry." "I know but can I think of a way to get our revenge?" "Yah. So what should we do?" Kagome asked curiously. "Well how about we go to get ice-cream and I'll tell yah there." "Fine."

Kagome sped up so because it was bugging her that Sango wouldn't tell her, her plan. When they go their ice cream…"Ok Sango spill it!" "Ok. We go to Keade (they're hot topic boos) and ask her to make us rosary beads for the boys. What yah think?" "I like it a lot! They'll wish they never listened to our conversation."

When they were through with there ice cream they drove home. Who was waiting for them but fell asleep on the couch…Kohaku and Sota.

"Aw Kagome look who tried to stay up for us." "That is so…cute…and sweet. Well let's not wake them." Sango put blankets on both boys and went up stairs where Kagome was already sleeping.

The next morning…

(Sunday)

Sango woke up early and went to hot topic without Kagome. "Ah…Sango what yee be ding here on your day off and where's Kagome?" "Ok Kagome is sleeping at the house and I came to ask if you could make a rosary necklace for me and Kagome?" Giving Keade the puppy pout she couldn't refuse. "Ok child come back tonight and I'll give yee the two necklaces. Are some boys making yee and Kagome mad?" "Yes and this is pay back."

With that said Sango went back to the house and…found a mad Kagome waiting for her. "Now listen Kagome, Keade is making the rosaries for us so don't ripe my head off." "Why would I do that?" After she heard what Sango said she calmed down.

Thank god for small things. Well the rest of the day was boring. But when they went to get the rosaries somebody was waiting for both girls and its not who you think it is…

With that said I'll end here. I just wanna say that with school starting I have marching band so I wont be updating as fast as now so don't hurt me…also for me to update the next chapter I need 4-5 reviews. Bye () ()

( ) bunny!


	6. Punishment

Hey peoples! Well I haven't updated in a while so I thought now would be good!() Oh and I couldn't update cause of band and all…so yah well enjoy this chap. While you can!

As Sango and Kagome walked to the entrance of the mall and who was waiting there was the one and only Hojo. (Homo that's the name I gave him cause in the episodes he acted kind a fruity.) Anyway as he walked to Kagome…

"Hello Kagome will you go out with me?" "Hojo I told you for the last 20 times. No I only think of you as a friend nothing more! Now this question is becoming really annoying and I don't know if you're stocking me or something else!" "Please Kagome…" Another hopeless and meaningless try. "NO HOJO I'M NOT INTERESTED!" After that Sango took Kagome by the arm and practically dragged Kagome into the mall.

"Kagome you need to learn to be nice." "I know Sango its just getting on my nerves! I can't help it." "I know but…" Sango trailed off. "Sango why did you sto…" Both girls saw Miroku walking into 'American Eagle' (it's a store in the mall)

He had some papers in his hand. "Kagome do you think he's applying for a job there?" "Maybe but he can't see us." Got it." Both girls raced to Hot Topic and luck was on their side. He didn't see them. When they walked in…

"Ah girls right on time I see." "Yes Keade. As always." "Here yee girls necklaces" "Thanks Keade" They said in unison. As they passed American Eagle they looked in to see if Miroku was still there he wasn't so they figures he left. Boy were they wrong.

"BOO" "AH!" Both girls jumped. "That was such a Kodak moment." As Miroku chuckled he saw 2 angry women in front of him. Not noticing the bag they had he ran from them before he would get pounded into the ground.

"Well he'll get pay back really soon…" Kagome said evilly. Sango just gave an evil smirk.

As Kagome fallowed Sango to her car Hojo was waiting there again. Kagome got into Sango's car and ignored him. Sango did the same thing and they drove off.

When they got to Inuyasha and Miroku's house…

DING DONG!

Inuyasha answered the door. "Hey girls come in. What did you do to Miroku he freaked out." "Oh nothing me and Kagome gave him an evil glare cause he scared the shit out a us." "But really we went to the mall to get you 2 presents!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Ok what are they?" Asked Inuyasha who was very confused.

"Well they're cool necklaces!" said Kagome. "Ok but can we put them on?" Asked Sango. "Sure Inu replied.

When Kagome put Inu's necklace on and Sango put Miroku's necklace on. When the boys tried to take off the necklaces the couldn't. "HEY WENCH WHY CAN'T WE TKE THE STUPID IDIOTIC NECKLACES OFF!" Inuyasha said with much rage.

"Well for your information they're rosary beads so only we can take the off and if you get us mad you'll regret it!" Kagome said proudly.

Miroku and Inu went into a corner. "Hey I think we should get them mad cause I think they're just bluffing!" said Inu. "Ok this is going to be fun" Miroku said with an evil grin.

As they walked back toward the girls…"Kagome you're a slut, a hoe, and you make me sick I hate you so much! ON top of that I think you'd make a great stripper!" Inu said with a evil smirk. "Hey Samgo or what ever your name is you'd be a perfect hoe. I can see you now in a tight top and a mini skirt with stiletto heals!"

That made the girls so…mad that…"Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, S SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Inuyasha practically fell on top of Kagome. His lips met hers and they stayed like that for 2-3 minutes.

Then Miroku's turn. "Miroku SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, S SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Miroku was fare away from Sango so she didn't get any problems just satisfaction.

When Inuyasha got off of Kagome both had a little bit of a blush forming on there checks. "Hey Inuyasha why did you fall on top of me!" "Well first of all you are the one who said SIT so many times! If you hadn't said that this wouldn't of happened and now you're not gonna leave!"

"I have the only key to this house. I just let Miroku barrow mine when he goes out." Inu said with confidence. "Miroku is that true?" asked Kagome. "I'm afraid so."

Well Inuyasha wasn't about to move so they were stuck in his house. When Inu spoke up…"Ok here's the deal you can go if you take off our necklaces. Or you stay here for a week. Your choice." Said Inu.

Kagome took Sango by the arm and went into a corner. "So what are we gonna do Kagome?"

Well I leave you here! Me and my good cliff hangers! MWHAHAHAHA! Well give me at least 3-5 reviews before I put the next chapter up so bye till then! ()


	7. The Deal

Kagome took Sango by the arm and went into a corner. "So what are we gonna do Kagome?"

"Lets stay here for some fun…?" "I don't know Kagome I mean all we need to so is 's……it' them and they go boom and we can go home! Besides who's gonna take care of the boy?" "Sango…1:The boys walk to school and they can cook and clean for them selves and 2:We can call the is they need help." Sango suddenly had a smile coming across her face.

Kagome walked toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha we'll stay here but what are we gonna wear all of our clothes are at our house?" Inu went silent. He forgot about clothes. After um…10 minutes of silence he spoke up.

"Tell me and Miroku your sizes and what stores you normally got to and we'll get you clothes." "OH HELL NO!" Kagome got really red in the face. "Why?" "Because our sizes aren't your concern and you have no clue what styles we like! Besides I don't trust Miroku he might by us stripper clothes!"

"Hey I take that offensively!" Miroku really got mad at what Kagome said.

"OH SHUT UP MIROKU WHEN WERE YOU EVER NOT PERVERTED!" Sango really said loudly

"Oh come on Sango I'm not all bad and I actually really didn't go perverted till the age of 6." "Wa…? You're actually saying you once were NOT perverted!" "Yes and actually it's Koga's fault I went perverted!" Then Kagome interrupted. "Wait you're saying Koga the other guy who likes me turned you perverted!" "Yah why Kagome?" Miroku said with a confused face.

"Oh…no reason." Kagome turned to Inuyasha for help. "Hey what are you looking a wench." "Nothing and FOR THE LAST TIME I HAVE A NAME IT'S KAGOME NOT WENCH CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL 'IT' YOU TILL YOU DIE!"

At this point Inuyasha fell on his ass and sat there dumbfounded. Not saying anything so he wouldn't get hurt. (smart guy huh?)

"ANSWER ME INUYASHA!" "Um…I wont call you wench I'll call you Kagome…and you can go shopping with me and Miroku to get clothes." "Good." "Oh also Kagome if you try to leave I will tell everyone that you're a whimp. Deal?" "Deal."

"Inuyasha?" "Yes Kagome.." "Um…where will me and Sango sleep?" "Out here on the couch's." He said with a straight face. "Inuyasha that is no place for the girls to sleep! Girls there's a spare room in the back with 2 beds sleep there." "MIROKU WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Inuyasha said with a fist clenching onto Miroku's shirt.

"HEY GET OFF MY SHIRT! THIS CAUSTED $25 AT AMERICAN EAGLE!" Miroku knew that Inuyasha had sensitive ears so he screamed really loud. Inuyasha let go of his shirt and clenched his dog ears.

Mean while Kagome and Sango went to see their new room. As they walked in… "Wow…Kagome this is a big guest room…" "Yah it is…" Both were speech less. "Hey like my brothers room?" "AH!" Both girls jumped and Inuyasha had a smirk on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR INUYASHA!" Yelled Sango. "Oh…I thought you knew I was behind you." "NO WE DIDN"T SO…explain how this was your brothers room?" Sango asked curiously.

"Ok before he became the big shot at the company we lived together. I know we 'actually' were living together and then one day…"

MWHAHAHAHAHA! I leave you here…I need 3-4 reviews before I update so keep those reviews comin'


	8. The First Night

Hey people your killing me you need to give me some more reviews and give advice or something. Please!

"God woman what are you bitchen about know!" The idiot himself. "Inuyasha that's none of your business!" "Oh really…well I'll go get Kagome." He leaves and 5 minutes later… "Hey what is Inu bugging me about now?" "Kagome it's quit simple I wont tell him what I'm telling my readers and he got mad." Kagome sighs…Inuyasha come here please…" "What Kagome?" "SIT" After he gets up. "What the fuck was that for!" "1 you're being annoying to the author and 2 you're a moron!" Kagome walks off with Inu following her and screaming at her with a sit or 2.

A little review:

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR INUYASHA!" Yelled Sango. "Oh…I thought you knew I was behind you." "NO WE DIDN"T SO…explain how this was your brothers room?" Sango asked curiously.

"Ok before he became the big shot at the company we lived together. I know we 'actually' were living together and then one day…"

MWHAHAHAHAHA! I leave you here…I need 3-4 reviews before I update so keep those reviews comin'

Chapter 8 The First night…

"One day our father got sick and in the next week he passed. Then when we got his will. Sesshomaru got the company and I got money put in my account. Some loving and caring dad eh…" Inuyasha had a sad face when he talked about his dad. "Inuyasha are you ok?" "I'm fine Kagome. Don't worry I really haven't talked about my dad in a long time that's all" When he walked away Sango looked around in the room.

"Hey Miroku can you come here!" Sango screamed. "What Sango?" "Um I love the room but is Inuyasha completely sure he's ok with us staying in here?" "Yah he's just a little sensitive that's all." Sango turned her head and saw a picture. She went to pick it up. "Um…Miroku is this a family picture?"

"Yes. I remember that picture." He to the picture from her hands. "This is Inuyasha he was 3 and Sesshomaru there was 11. Oh there's their dad he was a kind man. Inu just never forgave him for giving Sesshomaru the company and he only got money. Right there that's Inu' s mom. She was a beautiful woman. Then and the other side of their dad is Sesshomaru's mom. She was a little cold hearted but sometimes she could be kind. She was never nice to Inuyasha and that's why Inu and Sesshy doesn't exactly get along that well. "

"Wow I had no idea Miroku." That's all Sango could say. Kagome was walking around and looking at other item's in the room.

"Hey Miroku what's this award?" "Kagome that's Inuyasha's first school achievement award." Everyone got silent. After 2 minutes "Well since you have no pj's for tonight would prefer baggy pj pants and a big t-shirt or just the t-shirt?"

Kagome and Sango thought about it for a bit. Then they answered. "We'll take baggy pants and the t-shirts." Said Sango and Kagome at the same time. "You realize that the clothes will be mine and Inuyasha's clothes. Right?" "Yes…"

As Miroku walked out to get the clothes he bumped into Inuyasha who looked mad. "Hey what's wrong…WHAT'S WRONG!YOU ONLY TOLD THEM ABOUT EVERTHING IN THE ROOM!" "Settle down Inu they want to understand and get to know you better. Relax."

"Fine…feh…" Inuyasha walked into his room and slammed the door. When Miroku brought the clothes to the girls they looked sad. "What's wrong girls?" Sango spoke up first. "Me and Kagome shouldn't have asked about so many things and Inuyasha got mad." "Kagome, Sango its not your fault here are you pj's get dressed and please meet me in the living room at 8:30 ok?" "Yah sure" "See yah then." Miroku walked out and closed the door. He was making his way down the hall to Inuyasha's room.

Miroku pounded on Inu's door. When Inuyasha opened the door Miroku took him by the coaler and shut the door.

"Hey! Listen up closely and I mean listen! You're the one who dared the girls to stay here and they accepted. Now they feel bad for trying to get to know you! Go apologize to them now!" "I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! IF ITS COMING FROM YOU MIROKU!" "YES YOU DO!" "Fine but I wont like it!"

Inuyasha stomped out of the room and pounded on the girl's door. (By the way peoples Inu and Mir Fight was about 2-3 minutes long) Kagome opened the door Inuyasha walked in and started to talk.

"I'm s…sorr…sorry I made you two feel bad about wanting to get to know me….feh…" With that said he walked out and shut the door. Both girls stood with shock. Kagome thought 'I wonder what happened?' Sango thought 'Hm…I wonder what Miroku did.'

As Sango looked at the clock it was 8:15pm. "Hey Kagome we got 15 minutes what are we gonna do?" "I don't know how about talk?" "Sure but what about?" "I don't know. Hm…how about…the fact that were here as prisoners." "Fine but Miroku is being kind and this really isn't like jail at all." Kagome didn't know how to answer…

Mean while with the guys…

"Hey Inuyasha they fell for it." "Yap they did and I can't wait till they get out here…" "Should we go as planned?" "Yes and all the way too." "Gotcha buddy. All the way is good. Inuyasha this is going to be great!" "I know Miroku…I know…"

I leave you here MWAHAHAHAHA! I so evil…'…I'll try to update as soon as I get at least 5-7 reviews and if people don't review you'll just have to wait so keep those reviews coming!


	9. What happened that night and suspense

HEY I'M BACK! Well sorry that I haven't updated in a long time so…yah band takes up a lot of time. Especially weekends. Friday and Saturday...damn band but it's fun! Especially after the game! Go to a pizza place and have a blast if my Football team wins!

Review:

As Sango looked at the clock it was 8:15pm. "Hey Kagome we got 15 minutes what are we gonna do?" "I don't know how about talk?" "Sure but what about?" "I don't know. Hm…how about…the fact that were here as prisoners." "Fine but Miroku is being kind and this really isn't like jail at all." Kagome didn't know how to answer…

Mean while with the guys…

"Hey Inuyasha they fell for it." "Yap they did and I can't wait till they get out here…" "Should we go as planned?" "Yes and all the way too." "Gotcha buddy. All the way is good. Inuyasha this is going to be great!" "I know Miroku…I know…"

As the boys waited the girls had a little plan of their own just for their own safety. With the girls…

"Hey Kagome are you sure we should seduce them?" "Oh I'm sure cause this seems weird that Miroku is being kind and Inuyasha is being the pain. Normally it's the other way around…" "Yah you're right let's follow through."

After 15 minutes the girls walked out, as Kagome looked around Inuyasha and Miroku were on a couch watching TV. Sango spoke first…"Hey guy's we're here." Miroku looked over. "Hi come and sit please…" Kagome sat by Inu and Sango sat by Miroku.

Inuyasha got up slowly and put in a funny movie 'Ace Ventura Pet Detective When Nature Calls.' Inu spoke up…"Um me and Miroku need to get our night clothes so we'll be back. Sango and Kagome looked confused but turned their heads back to the TV. As the boys went to get their 'night clothes.'

Both girls sat on the couch getting comfortable and looking very delicious. When Miroku came out in a white muscle shirt and tight purple pj pants showing his ass and muscular legs.

Then Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle shirt but, with tight blue pj pants and showing his ass and muscle thighs. Then girls looked over and wanted to drool, but didn't and had a seductive face on toward the guy's.

With the guy's heads:

Inuyasha: 'Wow! I really wanna fuck Kagome now. She's completely hot and by the look of Miroku's face he's probably thinking of something worse than me.' Miroku: 'Oh…Sango looks so…tasty. I just want to get her in my bed so…badly and fuck her all night. I pray by the end of the night she will be mine. I swear it!'

"Hey Inuyasha come sat by me. I don't want to say s…i…t cause I don't want you to hit the floor. " "Gee aren't you considerate…" Inuyasha said in a snotty way. " Well in that case I guess I'll say.." Kagome was cut off. "Oh that's ok you be nice please be nice."

'Damn this woman's gonna have me tied around her finger soon cause of this stupid necklace! Damn that Kagome!'

"Um…Inuyasha you ok? You're just standing there…" "Yah Kagome I'm fine just thinkn' about some things at the moment. That's all." "What you…" She was cut off again. "Kagome quite! The movie is starting!" Sango said angrily.

After an hour Sango 'feel asleep' on Miroku. If you get the drift…well Kagome did the same to Inuyasha. Sango's arms held tight around Miroku's waist. Miroku didn't know how to react. I mean really (question for guy's) if a girls head was on your lap and her arms around you waist what would you do?

For Inuyasha it was different. Kagome was sleeping on his shoulder and her hands were by his butt. This made Inu a little 'happy' if you people get my drift.

Inuyasha and Miroku new not to take advantage of them wile they were sleeping. So they picked them up and put them in there beds. Then they went to watch the rest of the movie. When they went to bed Kagome and Sango got out of their beds and went to the boy's rooms.

It seems things didn't go so well for the boys, but what are the girls planning? Will they do something they'll regret? Who knows…you've gotta wait till the next chapter. Till then bye…


	10. Seduction part 2

Sorry pep's I haven't had a lot of time to write so hope you pep's can forgive me….sorry… Band and homework is taken up a lot of time. Well enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10 The Seduction Continues

Flash Back:

After an hour Sango 'feel asleep' on Miroku. If you get the drift…well Kagome did the same to Inuyasha. Sango's arms held tight around Miroku's waist. Miroku didn't know how to react. I mean really (question for guy's) if a girls head was on your lap and her arms around you waist what would you do?

For Inuyasha it was different. Kagome was sleeping on his shoulder and her hands were by his butt. This made Inu a little 'happy' if you people get my drift.

Inuyasha and Miroku new not to take advantage of them while they were sleeping. So they picked them up and put them in there beds. Then they went to watch the rest of the movie. When they went to bed Kagome and Sango got out of their beds and went to the boy's rooms.

End of Flash Back

As the boy's walked out of the room they thought their night was over. But they were so wrong…

It's about 11:00pm the girls got up out of the beds and stated getting changed into completely different outfits. Kagome put on a dark blue silk nightgown that went to her knees. Sango put on something similar but it was a tank top and pants. Hers was a pink and the pants went to her knees, the shirt was a spaghetti strap.

About 5 minutes later Kagome ran into Inuyasha's room screaming. Which of course woke him up. "What do you want Wench?" he said while rubbing his eyes. Kagome acting terrified hugged his waist and started to cry. "Hey…hey settle down Kagome what's wrong?" In between her crying and gasping for air. "Inu..yasha…he..lp…please." "Help with what?"

She stopped for a second to calm her self down. "I had the worst nightmare ever! I started to scream and then I woke up sweating." Inuyasha comforted her.

At the same time Sango went into Miroku room. As soon as the door opened Miroku woke up to see Sango in the doorway. "Um…Sango I thought you were asleep?" acting shy and innocent Sango said "Um…I was its just once you put me in my bed a couple minutes later I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep.

Knowing Miroku he invited her into his bed and something's were going through his head. Sango came into the bed but, made sure that henti (pervert) didn't do anything to her. They lay there for about 3 minutes and the Miroku spoke. "Hey Sango what are your feelings for me?"

"Well tell me what was your dream about?" "Well….first I was walking along the beach side at night. I heard some music and I went toward it. There was a party and you were there and Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, and some of my other friends. The weird thing was that everyone was in some type of memorization. You came up to me first and…"

"And what did I do?!" "You…you…kissed me. Then you pushed me off a cliff and I fell into the ocean. Then everyone went one like I wasn't even there. I sunk to the bottom of the ocean and when I woke up I was on the beach soaking wet and some how someone gave me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. All the water that was in my lungs were pumped out. I walked around to see if anyone was there and behind a rock I saw a little boy." "Go on…" said Inuyasha

"What did you say Miroku?" "How do you feel about me?" At this point Sango was in shock. "Miroku I don't know I've only known you for a few days." "Oh I see…then I'll ask you this another time." They lay there in silence. A couple minutes later they fell asleep. Sango was curled up by Miroku all she thought was 'He's really warm and how should I answer his question?'

Miroku's arm was around her waist.

Kagome paused. "Well…the little boy was holding a golden ball and he looked like you only littler. He was wearing a red kimono and he had silver hair but, no doggy ears like you. He had purple streaks one on each cheek…" Inuyasha gasped and thought 'could she be talking about Sesshomaru?'

"And he said 'Miss could you help me' of course I said yes but, then he turned into a giant dog took me and I was screaming. And that's when I woke up and came running to you." Inuyasha's face was blank for a second.

"Well Kagome do you wanna stay with me for the night?" "Sure. Hopefully that dream doesn't come back."

They lie there and cuddle next to each other and fall asleep. The weird part of this is that Kagome didn't make up that dream. She had it the night after she first met Inuyasha on the beach.

Flash back:

(Saturday)

As Miroku walked away Inuyasha finally noticed

Inuyasha: Hey monk get back here!

Miroku just ignored Inuyasha and walked toward two girls that were tanning. One had brunette long hair with natural red highlights that gleamed when the sunlight hit her head. She wore a light blue bikini with "DEVIL" (around the D in devil there was a halo above it.) on her butt written in a dark blue. The second girl wore a pink bikini that had "ANGEL"(above the A was devil horns and by the L was a devil tail) written in maroon on her butt. Now Miroku walked toward the girl in light blue. Then she got up before he got to her and…

"I don't know what you're gonna ask but, I don't wanna here it!" Sango said with fury. "Please I'm Miroku, may I please know this beautiful ladies name?" With all of Sango's might she tried to hold back her blush but it didn't work. She spun around until the blush went away then she turned back to the perverted monk. "My name is Sango" "My dear Sango will you bear my children?" Fallowed by a butt rub. Then about 2sec. later SLAP! Kagome looked up with discus. As Inuyasha walked up…

"Hey Sango you want me to make sure this guy doesn't have kids?" She said evilly. "That wont be necessary. Please excuse his dumb habit?" Inu said with poise. "And just who are you Mr. Nice Pants!" Before he could answer Kagome was already playing with his ears. "By the way my name is Inuyasha and please Get Off My EARS!" He said screaming at her.

"Why…..and I'm Kagome Higurashi." With her puppy pout face. "Cause I just don't like people touching them" "AH….but they're so Kawaii!(Kawaii means cute in Japanese) "Hey Kag's we gotta go our little bro's have soccer practice." "Ok Sango. Well bye guys!" Kagome said with a smile on her face. As the girls were walking toward's Sango's car both men's mouths dropped. It was a silver mustang. They waved at the girls and the girls waved back as they drove off.

That night Kagome was tossing and turning in her bed while screaming every now and then. Sota came running into Sango's room. "Sango help! Kagome is having another nightmare and I can't get her to wake up!" Sango ran to Kagome's room and pored cold water on her face. It didn't work. She shook her and after 3 minutes of trying to get her to wake up she finally woke up.

Kagome woke up panting. Sota jumped and hugged his sister. Thanking god she was ok and still alive. (A couple yrs. back Kagome had the same dream and she went into the hospital. Sota, Sango, and Kohaku were all worried hoping and praying that Kagome was ok. Later about 3hrs later the Doctor came up to the three and told the Kagome would be fine but if she had the same dream again she would go into critical condition.)

The next morning Inuyasha woke up to find that Kagome wasn't there. He rushed out of his room wondering where she was. But as soon as he turned the corner he saw her making breakfast. Sango and Miroku were talking at the talbe.

"Morning Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile. "Oh fuck! I'm late for work! Shit!" Inuyasha said with a face that looked pissed off. "Oh don't worry Inuyasha I called you in." "Thanks Miroku I needed a day off." "No prob! What are friends for." He gave a smile.

"So Kagome what's for breakfast?" asked Inuyasha. "oh just chocolate pancakes with baken and orange juice." "Hm….that sounds good." Inuyasha licked his lips. "Inuyasha you are gonna be in heaven as soon as you taste Kagome's cooking." "Oh…stop it Sango I'm not a pro chef." "Oh but your food tastes like it." For a couple minutes the girls bickered and the guy's started to get bored.

"Hey Kagome is the food done?" asked Miroku. "Soon like now." Kagome said with a smile.

When Inuyasha and Miroku tasted the pancakes their taste buds went wild. "Kagome your pancakes taste wonderful" Kagome smiled "Thanks Miroku." Inuyasha didn't say a word but by the way he was eating Kagome knew he liked her cooking. He had 3 helpings of her pancakes.

After breakfast Kagome and Sango went to 'their' room and got dressed as well as did the guy's. Inuyasha was the first to get dressed first, he wore blue jeans that showed off his ass, a red muscle shirt, and black tenny-shoes. Miroku was second, he had black sweat pants and a purple t-shirt, with black tenny-shoes.

When the girls came out the guy's were drulling.

Sango was wearing a blue jean mini skirt, with a pink shirt that said in black 'Devil by Day and Devil by Night!', and with blue flip-flops. Kagome was wearing a pair of blue jean short-shorts, with a blue top that had a picture of a monkey on it and said 'Funky Monkey, That Chunky Monkey', and blue flip-flops.

"So are we goin' to the mall?" asked Kagome "Yah…lets go." Said Inuyasha. As Kagome got into Sango's silver corvette they followed behind Inuyasha and Miroku in Inuyasha's red mustang.

As they got to the mall a mysterious person was waiting at the door. (People it's not Hojo!)

Well I leave you here. Mwahahaha!!!! Well Until I Get 5-6 Reviews you won't here from me for a while. Byez……..


	11. Seduction part 3

Sorry people schools been a big drag…seriously. I mean Music Express is taking up all my time on the weekends. Then there's my stupid teachers' giving me homework mostly every night. My Biology teacher is giving my class project after project! My head hurts so much…. from that! 

So I'll try to update when I get time.  Hope your interest in my story doesn't fade away.

Flash Back

Sango was wearing a blue jean mini skirt, with a pink shirt that said in black 'Devil by Day and Devil by Night!', and with blue flip-flops. Kagome was wearing a pair of blue jean short-shorts, with a blue top that had a picture of a monkey on it and said 'Funky Monkey, That Chunky Monkey', and blue flip-flops.

"So are we goin' to the mall?" asked Kagome "Yah…lets go." Said Inuyasha. As Kagome got into Sango's silver corvette they followed behind Inuyasha and Miroku in Inuyasha's red mustang.

As they got to the mall a mysterious person was waiting at the door. (People it's not Hojo!)

End of Flash Back

"AH!!!!!" Sango ran toward a guy. He had short black hair, tall as Inuyasha, dark blue tee shirt and black jean pants. Miroku got a little jealous from Sango running up to some random guy and jumping into his arms and hugs him tightly. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku walked where Sango was. "OMG! Shikemaru where have you been for the past 5yrs?" "Well…to tell the truth Sango I'm married now the wife is in the mall and I was waiting out here for her then I saw you. See you haven't changed a bit."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome "Hey do you know who he is?" "For once Inuyasha I don't I'm confused at the moment. Miroku still giving Shikemaru glares, Shikemaru felt a little uncomfortable.

"So Sango introduce me to your friends," "Oh sorry everyone. Shikemaru this is Kagome. Next to her is Inuyasha with the silver hair and that's Miroku with the short brown hair and the little ponytail in the back of his head. "Hi guys and girl"

"Hi Shikemaru. Um how do you know Sango?" "Oh that's a long story. So lets go in and get my wife and we'll eat and I'll explain the story." Hearing wife Miroku sighed in relief. As they walked in they followed Shikemaru into Baby Gap and he walked toward a woman who look 6 months pregnant. He kissed her on the forehead and brought her to his friends.

"Guys this is my wife Suka. Suka this is Sango the one I've been telling you about." "Oh Sango It's nice to meet you. I've wanted to meet you for so long." Said Suka. "Sweetie this is Kagome with the long hair. Next to her is Inuyasha with the long silver hair. Next to him is Miroku." She smiled at them and said hi. As they walked to the food they got food and sat together.

"Well to start off me and Sango have known each other since we were 2. At 2 we were seeing each other every day playing together. Our parents would talk for hours. Around 13 we started to take each other more seriously. We went out for about 6yrs. an.." Kagome interrupted, "How is that possible Sango moved here 3yrs ago?" "That's simple who do you think she was seeing on weekends?" "That was you!" "Haha…yah well after the 6yrs. we split up and Sango doesn't know after that. I met Suka my 3yr in college. We started to date and know we're expecting a little girl. We got married after college."

"Wow…I'd never think that you're that quick on replacing me. Who'd a thunk…?" "Well I'd like to reminisce about the past but I have to go hey if you give me your number I could call you if you wanted?" "I 'd like that Shikemaru but I don't have any number at the moment so could I have your number and I'll call you?" "Sure thing." He took a napkin and wrote down his number 587-6776. He gave it to Sango and waved to every one and left.

After hours of shopping it looked like the guy's were about to die and it wasn't over by fare. "Ok guys onto the next store!" said Sango with a happy grin. "Come on Sango you have 10 bags and Kagome has 11! No more shopping!" "Well Inuyasha you should have thought twice before holding me and Kagome hostage!" Sango said as she snapped at Inuyasha. At this point Inuyasha was amazed that a GIRL would snap back at him but, he was to tired to argue.

As Kagome and Sango walked into a store called American Eagle. They had new styles of pants and tops. Lets just say lots of clothes. Kagome spotted a cute black mini skirt that said touch in red. There was a shirt that went with the skirt. She grabbed the outfit and went to the changing room. When she came out to get Sango's opinion Inuyasha saw her and he stared at her and his eyes looked over her entire body. Her curves made his yorki side go wild and it wanted her now.

Inuyasha looked way and got control of himself. "Hey Sango can you tell me what you think of the outfit?" "OMG!! It looks adorable on you buy it!" "OK! I'll do it." When Sango found her outfit it was dark low cut blue jeans and a white tube-top that said Angel by Day and Devil by Night. The letters were in black and when Sango changed into it Miroku almost walked up to her and kissed her but he to took control of himself.

About 2hrs later they left the mall. Inuyasha had 26 bags and Miroku had 30 bags. Sango went a little over-head with buying clothes. Kagome did to but not as much of Sango though. On the drive back:

"Hey Sango that was a good day for shopping and I think we got are point across to the boys" "You said it Kagome and I think we spent over 200 buck I hope we didn't make them go broke…" Both girls made finny faces and said NOT at the same time.

When they got back…….

"Hey girls come get your SHIT!" "Fine we're coming Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome and both girls walked over to his car and took their bags. Then walked into the house slammed the door and locked Inuyasha and Miroku out of their own house. Not noticing that the door was shut they went into a conversation. "So Miroku I saw you got tense when Sango's ex-boyfriend was around her." Miroku put his head down in disappointment. Inuyasha patted his friends back. "Miroku its normal to feel that way when you like a girl." He picked his head up. "I know Inuyasha but I just don't know what to do anymore. Do you think she'll ever like a guy like me…?" "Yah she will if you stop being a pervert toward her and show her your kind side like now."

Miroku started laughing then noticed that the door was shut. Both men turned walk to the Miroku turned the handle and noticed the door was locked. "Um…Inuyasha I hate to say this but Kagome and Sango locked us out…hehehe….." Inuyasha got so mad that he started to bang on the door! "You BITCHES better let us in!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"And what if we don't Inuyasha." Kagome said through the door while you herd Sango laughing in the background. "You better or I'll make the rest of your stay here miserable!" Inuyasha turned his head to face Miroku. "What!" "Um if I'm not mistaken Inuyasha yelling isn't the best way to get back in the house nor win the heart of you know who?" Yah I know but she locked us out of our own HOUSE!"

Well all they can hope for is for the door to open. To there surprise the door opened and no lights were on and the girls were no where in sight. They walked in and……


	12. What happens at night with heat&passion

Sorry people that I haven't updated in a while. Well Express has me working hard along with theater sorry……well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for….

Flash Back:

"And what if we don't Inuyasha." Kagome said through the door while you herd Sango laughing in the background. "You better or I'll make the rest of your stay here miserable!" Inuyasha turned his head to face Miroku. "What!" "Um if I'm not mistaken Inuyasha yelling isn't the best way to get back in the house nor win the heart of you know who?" Yah I know but she locked us out of our own HOUSE!"

Well all they can hope for is for the door to open. To there surprise the door opened and no lights were on and the girls were nowhere in sight. They walked in and…

End of Flash Back

People this is where the lemon comes in….

Inuyasha and Miroku walk into the house not noticing what was going on. Inuyasha smelt heat and Kagome's scent. This made him get aroused. Now Miroku since he's a monk (yah right…) he sensed Sango's ore and another ore that was somewhat bad yet good. Now knowing his perverted mind he got the right idea.

Suddenly Inuyasha spoke "I'm gonna check my room and see if anything happened." "Me too." With that the boys split and went their rooms

Inuyasha walk to his room with anticipation and caution. He slowly opened his door to find Kagome lying on his bed. He almost fell onto the ground to see Kagome wear what she was. Kagome was wearing her new lingerie that she bought at the mall from Victoria Secret. It was Black and purple; it was a bra and a thong. The design was beautiful it had flowers on the breast's and lower area.

"Ka-go-me…what's going on…" With that said she got up of the bed walked over to Inuyasha and kissed him with passion. He was shocked but returned the favor and closed the door.

Miroku stops at his door takes a deep breath and opens his door. Only to find Sango wearing a pink bra and thong; in her hand she held a rose and lets say Miroku got a little happy.

He walked over to her and kissed her, she returned the kiss with even more passion and he was surprised. Normally he got hit or kicked but not this time his dream came true. He was so happy that she returned his feelings for her. Miroku broke from the kiss to get air and….

As Kagome led Inuyasha to the bed he stopped for a second and wondered what was going on 'this isn't the Kagome I know…is she possessed or is she showing her true self…' he thought. "Um….Kagome what's going on you still haven't answered me." "Well Inuyasha to be truthful I want you so badly. I've liked you since the beach. Why do you think I said yes to your dare…" Inuyasha was shocked… 'She actually likes me for me. Doesn't care I'm a half demon and she wants me…me! I must be dreaming.'

"Inuyasha its true I like you no love you for you and you're not dreaming and I never said this to anyone before except for Sango. You know I'm a Miko and I have the power to read minds. I never read peoples minds unless I really wanna know something and this is the first time I've read yours." "Really if you can then read this…" 'Kagome you know if we…have sex you'll be mine forever. Meaning we will be mates.' She gasped and smiled at the same time. "Inuyasha I'd like nothing more…" He had a shock look on his face. "Are you sure about this? And you know that we can just have sex and put off being mates." "I'm fully aware of the mating ritual and I know that we just have sex, but I have this feeling that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Even though I've only known you for a couple days now." With that she led Inuyasha to the bed and lay there waiting for him.

"Sango are you sure you want to go through this?" "Yes Miroku. I have a friend who can lets just say she or he has a power that can read minds and I was scared you didn't feel the same way I felt about you. So she or he read your mind and told me you did feel the same way so I do want to go through this with you."

In the heat of the moment they began kissing intensively. Miroku took off his shirt and pants to reveal a muscular tone body and blue boxers with skulls on them. Miroku threw Sango on the bed. Again they kissed intensively.

He took the rose from her and slowly ran it down her body from the top of her head to her lower area.

Inuyasha took off his top and pants showing a muscular toned body and red boxers. As he walked over to the bed Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach but at the same time she had never felt any happier than this in her life. Inuyasha lay beside her planting butterfly kisses around the area on her neck where he was going to make the bite/mate mark.

His fangs grew at least an inch and bit Kagome's neck. She winced and then felt a great amount of pleasure rush threw her body. Inuyasha's tongue licked away the little blood that was there and again started up with the butterfly kisses again but this time stopped at Kagome's breasts.

He seemed to have a problem with getting the bra so he tore the middle of the bra and said "I'll give u money to by another bra…" Kagome let out a little giggle.

He began to suck on her right nipple and Kagome let out a little moan. This intrigued him even more then switched to her other nipple. He slowly let go and started to kiss her down her torso and tummy. She giggled a little. He looks up giving and odd look like what was that about. "I'm ticklish there." He grinned and started to tickle her. Kagome started to laugh and her faced was starting to turn red. "STOP INUYASHA!!! THAT TICKLES!!!" "I know that's why I'm doing this." He had a smirk on his face.

After a minute he stopped and said "Prepare yourself wench" He took off his boxers and he took Kagome's thong off and inserted his man hood into Kagome.

She winced because this was her first time. "Are you ok?" "Yah Inuyasha I am this is my first time go on…" So he did. He started to go faster and faster. He got Kagome to moan, so he said, "Say my name Kagome." "Inuyasha!!! OH INUYASHA!!! KEEP GOING!!!" She repeated this a couple time and Inuyasha did as she said.

After about 3-4 hours they stopped and lay by one another.

The feeling of the rose aroused Sango a bit. Miroku threw the rose and it fell to the ground. He started to kiss her belly and took her bra and thong off. He slowly gazed at her beautiful breasts and body. He began to plant butterfly kisses around her neck and slowly went down to her lower area. Then he took off his boxers and inserted himself into Sango.

Now it didn't hurt Sango as much as it did Kagome because in chapter 11 with Shikemaru her ex-boyfriend he was her first. (Miroku will not know this till later)

As their two bodies became one Sango started to moan from Miroku's talent. This encouraged him. He started to go faster. "San…go…say..my name.." "MIROKU!!! OH GOD MIROKU KEEP GOING!!! PLEASE FASTER!!! FASTER!!! FASTER!!!" she screamed.

He did as she said. After 2-3 hours later they drifted off into a sleep laying by each other.

The next morning Kagome woke up to see a sweet hanyou sleeping next to her and she smiled. She got up and walked to her room praying no one was awake. (She's completely naked) She went in her room and got new clothes and her towels and robe.

Then went into the shower. Inuyasha woke up to hear the shower running and noticed Kagome wasn't there and thought he'd snick up on her.

He walked to the bathroom and opened the door to find Kagome in the shower she was singing to herself and she was washing her hair when she felt something weird on her head. Looked into the mirror and screamed. Inuyasha's doggie ears dropped to block out the scream. He acted like he just came in and asked. "What's wrong Kagome?!" He said worried. "Why do I look like you?" "That's what happens when you mate with a half-demon or a demon. You turn into a half-demon." "Oh…" she said being embarrassed with a little blush going across her face. "It's ok…you know we have to explain this to Sango and Miroku." "Oh god I forgot about that…" "But until then…can I join you in your shower…?" "Sure you pervert. You seem more like Miroku every day; you spend too much time with him. " Inuyasha sighed.

When they got out Kagome got dressed and Inuyasha took her robe since the idiot forgot his walking around the house naked and such. She went to her room and he went to his. When Kagome walked in Sango wasn't there so she thought she was still with Miroku and she was right. Kagome stopped in front of the mirror and stared at herself. Her fetchers were different. Her lips looked like they were painted red, her hair had blue highlights (which goes good with her black hair.) She had longer nails and had little fangs in her teeth. She was a 2 inches taller and she looked beautiful.

Now it was about 8:00am and Sango still wasn't up and neither was Miroku. 'Gee they must have done it really hard for her not wake up. Well then again Sango isn't a big morning person. But from what Inuyasha's told me Miroku gets up before him…so…no nasty thoughts' Kagome shook her head in disgust and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast she thought 'that'll get her up…' She looked over and saw Inuyasha on the couch channel surfing "Hey what's for breakfast?" "What you want?" "Um…" 10 minutes later "I don't have all day ass!" "Fine! Pancakes!" "Any special type?" "Um…chocolate" "Do you have chocolate chips?" Yah in the top right hand cupboard." "Ok and I'll get on it." Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome ruffled around every cupboard and got what she needed.

Chocolate Pancakes: 4 eggs, flour, backing soda, vanilla flavor, milk, chocolate chips and like 3 other ingredients. About 15 minutes later the smell of chocolate chip pancake Sango woke up and woke up Miroku too from jerking up so fast. "What Sango…" "Miroku you don't smell it?" Miroku stuck up his nose and in-hailed "Hm….pancakes. Wait who's cooking?" "Probably Kagome. She's a good cook." Both got dressed then made there way to the kitchen. They both stopped in their tracks to see something VERY DIFFERENT with Kagome. She turned around to see Miroku and Sango. 'Oh great I have to explain. "Hi guys um I know I'm different but I'll explain it when we eat its almost done so take a seat. That means you to Inuyasha!" "Yah I'm coming wench" He said in a lovey dovey voice.

10 minutes later Kagome brought a big plate full of pancakes and another plate with bacon and sausage. Then she went back to the counter to get plates, forks, butter, syrup, glasses, and orange juice. Everyone took their food and ate slowly. Finally Sango got the courage to talk. "Um so Kagome can you please explain why you're a half-demon…" "Well for starters me and Inuyasha are mates. Well you see when we mated I forgot about…" Sango interrupted. "What…you two ma…ma…mated? I thought you weren't gonna do that till later?" Sango looked very confused. "Well I thought that to until Inuyasha said "Read this" Kagome you know if we…have sex you'll be mine forever. Meaning we will be mates.' I gasped and I said ""Inuyasha I'd like nothing more…" He had looked shocked. Then he said "Are you sure about this? And you know that we can just have sex and put off being mates." Then I said "I'm fully aware of the mating ritual and I know that we just have sex, but I have this feeling that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Even though I've only known you for a couple days now." After that well…you know what happened…Oh and Miroku I can read minds."

"Wait so Sango that 'someone' who read my mind was Kaogme?" "Yah…she told me I could tell you 'someone read your mind and then she would tell you in time. I guess that time is know." "Tell me this Kaogme" Miroku said and Kagome looked at him. "What Miroku?" "Do you read my mid all the time or even Inuyasha's?"

"No!!! Of course not…I only read peoples minds if I want to know something and plus I don't think I wanna read your nasty mind. I don't know for sure, but half the time you're probably thinking about some nasty thing." Miroku look unhappy from what Kagome said and then he gave her an the innocent look like 'oh I don't think about stuff like that' (yah right…)

"Anyways I just want to let you know I really don't consider me and Inuyasha officially married until we have a real ceremony. "WhAT!" Inuyasha screamed. "I know Inuyasha we are 'really' married already because we mated, BUT I WANT A MARRIAGE CERIMONY SO TO BAD!" Inuyasha sat there in silence then he spoke. "Ok fine we'll have a real marriage ceremony." "Thanks Inuyasha" she smiled at him.

"So Sango come with me for a second…" Kagome got up and literally pulled Sango away from her food. "What do you want Kagome?" Kagome gave her a stern look yet wanting to know something. "Sango now tell me the truth or I'll just read you mind. How was it with Miroku and in return I'll tell you about how Inuyasha was." "That's totally unfair if I don't tell you you're gonna find out somehow by reading my mind! That's not fair!!!" Kagome gave a pouted face. "Fine…….I guess I can tell…" "YAY!!" Kagome squealed "Ok he came in the room and we talked. He asked if I was sure I said yes and slowly and romantically we did it. And I have to say he is better than Shikemaru when I was dating him." "Wait when you were dating Shikemaru you guy's did it?" Sango gave a look like 'I shouldn't have said that' "Well yah…oh and don't tell Miroku that I'll tell him in time. Now…" she said evilly. "Tell me about Inuyasha…?" She gave an evil smirk.

"Ok a deals a deal. He was asking about like what was going on. Then I told him about my feelings. He thought 'She actually likes me for me. Doesn't care I'm a half demon and she wants me…me! I must be dreaming.' Yah know since he's a hanyou…"

Inuyasha's ears pricked up when he heard hanyou and thought 'girl talk about last night' Miroku said "Are you listening to the girls conversation? Cause you ears normally don't do that unless you're listening to something or you happened to hear certain words you don't like." "Well Kagome said 'Hanyou' so I guess they're talking about last night." He sighed. "I hate girl talk…" Miroku stopped then started again. "I mean they could be saying you were good or you were really bad…" Inuyasha smirked "What are you smirking about?" "Oh I know I was good." "And how's this?" Miroku got a perverted smirk on his face. "Because she screamed my name and plus I got into the shower with her this morning." "That doesn't prove anything buddy…" "Yah it does if the girl screams your name you know you doing good." This time Miroku didn't have a come back. "That's true…" "So tell me Miroku did Sango scream your name…?" "Yah…it was the best sex I've had in a long time"

Back with the girls

"…So I told him I didn't care if he was a hanyou and I loved him. Then well we…yah…"

"Oh Kagome that's so cool! What are we gonna do today?" she paused trying to think. "I honestly don't know but lets finish eating breakfast and ask the men what they want to do." "Fine…" Sango sighed.

They walked back to the kitchen both men had perverted looks on their faces. With out a split second Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and sat her on his lap. Kagome let out a little 'eip' when she landed on Inuyasha he let out a low grunt (she accidentally landed on his man hood a little hardly.)

"So…"Inuyasha stared "What was the little chat about?" Kagome started to blush. "Um…." Inuyasha was stroking her hair and his nose was in hailing her sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries. "No…noth…nothing" She regained he strength. "Nothing Inuyasha just girl talk and that's not for you to know." "Kagome don't lie to me I can sense your lying." He gently lifted his head up and licked the inside of Kagome's ear. This sending a shiver of pleasure up Kagome's spine.

"Um…Inuyasha we're here to yah know." Miroku said with sarcasm. "Oh like you don't wanna do what I just did to Kagome to Sango." This comment Miroku grinned and Sango blush a crimson red. Inuyasha snickered and Kagome let out a small giggle.

In a 'persons' house….

"I swear that DAMN HALFBREAD WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY KAGOME!!!!!"

"Oh come on you know she never liked you and she never will" said the girl. "Oh! Like you don't want Inuyasha to yourself?" the man gave a grin.

"Yah I do and that's why were helping each other right?" "Yah I'm ticked now so let's go blow off some steam shall we…?" The man said seductively. "Oh you sure are the charmer. So I say yes…" And with that both of them went into a room and 'blew off some steam.

Back with Inuyasha and the other's…

"Anyway what do you girls wanna do?" Miroku asked

Both girls looked at each other and smiled. Now Miroku regretted asking that question. Sango said "The mall!!!" "Damn Sango not so loud please I'm trying to get used to my sensitive ears and with all the smells around I getting a little dizzy." "Sorry Kagome I keep forgetting that you're a hanyou…" "It's ok Sango I'm just a little moody at the moment." She shied.

As the girls walked out of their room and walked into the living room to see a mad hanyou and a bored monk. Inuyasha turned his head and was about to say something and he just was stopped by Kagome's outfit. She wore a light blue mini skirt, pink tube top, and pick sandals to match. Her hair was down she had clear lip-gloss on and no makeup because she really didn't need it.

Miroku looked over and was dazzled by Sango. She wore a pair of jean short shorts, an orange spaghetti strap top, and orange flip-flops. She had a little orange eye-shadow and clear lip-gloss.

Miroku walked up to Sango and gave her a lecherous smile. "You're stunning." This caused a small blush to cross Sango's face. He kissed her forehead. Both walked together and Inuyasha got up and snaked his arm around Kagome's waist. And they walked out to the car Inuyasha drove with Miroku and Sango in the back and Kagome in the passenger seat.

As they drove to the mall they had no clue of how much trouble was heading their way….

**Review people and I'd like to thank some people who read my story:**

**whitetiger-isabella**

**akidanakokitten**

**TamaRose**

**Chuck T**

**Gymnasticsgurl4eva**

**Avelyn Lauren**

**SaKuRa262**

**InUyAsHaAdDiCt**

**Mikogurl101**

**Meow-mix-yummy**

**Shadow35094**

**Inu-chick4**

**Luver-of-horses**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**Tiny-flames**

**Inulover747**

**lyttleshortie**

**Dark hanyou angel**

**Emoxlikexelmoxkizzez**

**xxx-'Fantisygirl'-xxx**

**Kayone kase**

**Inuyashalovebug**

**Sesshoubelongstome**

**Ty the-half-wolf-demon28**

**Wolfcries**

**Inlove-with a-halfdemon**

**Ok that's all the people I'd like to say thanks for reading my story!**


	13. Unexpected and the truth

Hey! Sorry for the long update! I mean I've been loaded with practice OGT Tests and I took the tests too! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a Sesshomaru's house….

He and Rin just got done with their date. When his cell rang. "Hello?" "Hey Fluffy…" In the background he herd 2 girls giggling in the background. "You know not to call me that when people are around you half bread!" He was a little pissed. "Yah…I know but it's fun and I wanna ask you something." "If you think I'm gonna forgive you you're mistaken." "I'm not asking for that! You wanna bring Rin and yourself to the mall and meet my mate?" No answer came from Sesshomaru all he could think is 'How the fuck did he gate a mate before me?' "Yo Sesshomaru you there?" still no answer "FLUFFY!!!" at thins point Inuyasha was a little mad.

"Yah I'm still here just lost in a train of thought. Sure why not I mean she's a part of the Takahashi clan now. You've told her about our family right dear brother…?" "Eh…..not exactly…" "WHAT! You know you'll have to tell her sometime."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Inuyasha's car….

Kagome was kind of listening in and she wondered 'what is he not telling me…?' This made her mind wonder…she was a little scared. Inuyasha said hold on to Sesshomaru. He looks at Kagome and new she was tense. "Hey Kaogme you ok?" he said while parking the car. "Yah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" "I can sense you're tense so what's up?" "Well I guess I'll find out sometime." He jerked and thought 'Oh shit she heard me now I have to tell her. SHIT! Damn me and my mouth.' "Well Kagome I'll tell you in a little bit when my brother gets here."

He picked the phone up. "Hey Sesshomaru meet us in the food court we'll be by the Chinese food." "Gotcha see you in a few." "Bye" Inuyasha hung the phone up.

"Ok everyone out of the car." Everyone listened to Inuyasha. While walking to the mall door someone was out bye the entrance. She ran toward Inuyasha. "INU-BABY!!!" Kagome's blood started to boil Inuyasha could tell. He easily dodged Kikyo's on coming hug. This made her fall to the ground.

"Inu-baby why'd you move?" she gave a sad face. "First of all Kikyo or should I say Kinki-hoe I hate you and yes we DID go out for a year and you cheated on me 3 no 10 times!!! Go screw some random guy. If you haven't noticed I have a mate now." He pulls Kagome closer to him and licked the inside of her hanyou ear. This let a shiver of please run up her spine.

"Bu…bu…bu…but…" "NO BUTS KINKI-HOE I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU AGAIN!!! GET OVER IT!!!" With that he walked away with his friends and mate. Back with Kikyo… "Inuyasha you'll regret that and you're paresis mate will be hurt right in front of you and you wont be able to do anything about it either." She started to laugh evilly.

As the gang walked toward the food court something stopped Miroku in his tracks. "Um…Miroku are you ok?" Sango asked worried. Miroku didn't answer he hid behind Sango. She turned her head toward Miroku. "Don't look at me!" he said quickly, but it was too late. "UNCLE MI-RO-KU SA-MA!!!!!!" A little girl ran toward him and she basically knocked him over and hugged him tightly. Sango laughed hard at the sight of Miroku being pummeled by a little girl. But she stopped 'He never told me that he was an uncle? Nor did he say that he had a sister?' she turned to face the little girl.

"Hi! Are you gonna be my new Auntie?" she asked cutely. Sango blushed. "I hope she will be some day Sakura." Sango looked at Miroku and blushed even harder. Miroku just smiled.

"Uncle Miroku is this one special or is there gonna be another auntie…?" Miroku's eyebrow twitched and Sango was giving a glare. "Now…now…Sakura I promise that Sango will be the one this time." This made Sango blush crimson red.

"Are you sure uncle…?" "Yes sweetie I am."

A woman in her late 20's walked up to Miroku and helped him up. She looked like Miroku except she had long brown hair and was like only 5" exact. She wore a red tank-top, black short shorts with a glitter design on the pockets on the butt cheeks and black flip-flops. She had red lip-gloss on and a little bit of gray eye-shadow and black eye-liner but it was on light not heavy.

After Miroku got up the girl turned to Sango extended out her hand and smiled. Sango shock her hand and smiled.

"Hi I'm Rica and I'm Miroku's faternal twin. What's your name?" still keeping the smile on her face. "Hi I'm Sango and Miroku's girlfriend." She returned the smile. "Well you've got a girlfriend again Miroku? What is this the 20th one since you left college?" This made Sango mad to her she number 20. "That's it Rica! I've had it with you and splitting me and my girlfriends up!" he took a breath "Oh and just because I've had a better love life than you doesn't mean I have to suffer with you! YOU MADE THE MASTAKE OF SLEEPING AROUND SO SHUVE IT!"

"Um Auntie Sango you look surprised. They do this all the time but I never understand. I don't really care either." Sango smiled and hugged the little girl. "In know I look shocked but I'm fine and thanks." Sakura tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"EXCUSE ME I HAVE A BAD LOVE LIFE WELL AT LEAST MY RELATIONSHIPS LAST FOR YEARS NOT MONTHS!" yelled Rica "AND I NEVER TRY TO SPLIT UP YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!" at this point Miroku lost it.

"YOU NEVER TRY TO HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU TELL THEM ABOUT MY PAST AND THEY RUN!!! YOU TELL THEM ABOUT HOW I HAVE SOME DISEASE OR SOMETHING AND THEY RUN! YOU RUINED MY LAST 10 RELATIONSHIPS!!!"

This shut Rica up cause she knew it was true. She just doesn't wanna lose her brother they're faternal twins for crying out loud! Mean while Sango and Sakura sit at a table waiting for this little battle to win.

Both Miroku and Rica were red in the face and Sango walked up to Rica and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked down.

"I know how that feels Rica. I have a little brother of my own and I don't want him to go but I have no choice. I mean sure we get jealous because one is dating more than the other but…." She paused. "We need to support them in any way possible."

Rica looked up at her and smiled and turned to Miroku who was still frustrated. "Um…I'm sorry I should've never came between you and you past girlfriends. Its just…….I hate it you go out all the time. You never visit me and Sakura anymore I'm surprised she recognized you. I just don't wanna lose you…" she broke into tears and fell on Miroku who caught her and hugged her and soothed her back. "It's ok…you won't lose me. Sh….it's ok…really I'll always be here for you." She stopped crying and looked at Miroku. "Ok"

The one and only Inuyasha interrupted this precious moment. "Yo! Miroku Sango you coming? Ow! What was that for Kagome!" "You ass! Can't you see Miroku and his sis are having a bro sis moment!" "GEEZE! Sorry I never had those moments with Sesshomaru so I wouldn't know about stuff like that!" This made Kagome feel guilty cause he never really had a childhood.

Miroku, Sango, Rica and her daughter Sakura walked over to the table where Inuyasha and Kagome were. The all sat down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the limo with Sesshomaru

"Rin I have to say that I…that is I want…" "Yes Sesshy?" The 20-year-old girl said. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Rin wore a light cream color shirt with a flower design in brown. And had blue jean shorts with black flip-flops.

"Um…Rin we've been together for about 2 yrs now right." "Yes" she started to get excited. 'Oh I hope he's gonna ask me the question!!' she said in her head.

"Yah well will you…will…you…be my…ma…mat…mate…and wife?" At this point Sesshomaru was scared of her answer. She jumped on him and kissed him. When they broke she was in tears. Sesshomaru was confused 'were these tears of happiness or sadness?' he thought.

Then she said "I'd love to" she rapped her hands around his waist and laded her head on his chest. Sesshomaru felt so happy at this moment words couldn't describe how he felt. The limo stopped and the happily new couple got out and made their way to the food court in the mall.

As they saw the group Sesshomaru noticed that 2 new people they were talking to.

"Hello little brother" Inuyasha look up "Yo…"

"Shall we talk about what Kagome needs to know or shall you introduce me to this young lady and little girl?"

Inuyasha cocked and eye brow. "Lets introduce. Rica this is my older half brother Sesshomaru and this little girl is Rica's daughter Sakura. So Sakura this is my bro. Oh and Sesshomaru Rica is Miroku's faternal twin so that makes Sakura Miroku's nice so Miroku is an Uncle and I found this out a few moments ago." Inuyasha was heaving air like it was going out of style(mind you people he said this in one breath)

All Sesshomaru said was "Wow"

"Yah so we will talk later ok." "Ok it just is gonna take more time then." His bro replied. "Um…is that ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yah but it'd better not be something that will hurt me in any way." "Oh it's nothing like that I swear. When we talk it will be at my actual home."

All Rin did there was smile and be content. Kagome looked at Rin.

"Um…Rin why are you so happy?" she asked. Sesshomaru had a look on his face like oh…god…here it comes…

"Oh nothing but Fluffy asked me to be his mate and to marry him! I'm so happy!!!" (By the way she said this in a high pitch voice. So Inu and Sesshy were wincing cause of the good hearing)

After about and hour of talking and eating Chinese Sango went to Miroku's house and so did Rica and Sakura.

In Inu's car…it was silent and Kagome broke the silence.

"Um…Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Yah why? Are you still scared?"

"Kinda but if you say it'll be ok I wont worry so much. Could you at least give me a clue?"

"Nope. But all I can say is when we get to my house you might be in shock."

"Uh….why would I be…i….n…."

They pulled into the drive. Kagome was dumb struck. In front of her was a huge manshion. It was beautiful. The font porch had pillars and had a garden with roses, tulips and daisies. For 2 bedrooms above you could see they had balconies. She had yet to see the backyard.

Inuyasha got out of the car. The door slammed and Kagome snapped back into reality and got out of the car and followed Inuyasha into the house. When she saw the inside her feet rooted into the ground and was once again dumb struck. She looked up she saw a huge chandelier and a two-way stair way went to the east and west wings. And in the middle of the two sets of stairs were two different family portraits.

One with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad, Sesshomaru's mom and Sesshomaru. The other was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mother.

She noticed that in the first painting Sesshomaru seemed happy and in the one with Inuyasha he seemed not happy or sad.

She looked to the right and saw a hallway. Looked to the left and another hallway.

"Yo! Kagome you ok?"

She snapped back to reality. "Yah just a little stunned. That's all." She paused "Oh and there better be a good reason behind this." she changed her tone from ok to mad.

"Yah there is and when I explained to you about the room you stay in at the other house was almost the whole truth…but you'll find out soon."

At this point Kagome was cornfused(don't ask it's a joke between me and my friends)

They walked down the hall took a right went up a flight of stairs and made another right and went into a room. On the way there Kagome saw 4 closed rooms, more pictures, a work out room and another room which it's door was slightly open but not open enough to see the inside of the room.

As Kagome sat down Sesshomaru and Rin came in and sat across from Inuyasha and herself.

"Now lets get explaining. Kagome the Takahashi family isn't what you think it is. It's actually……."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWHAHAHA!!!! Cliffy! I know it's be a long time but with my schools OGT tests and then so much homework I had no time of typing sorry peps.

Anyway I need over 4 reviews for the next chap. put in a number for the next chap.

120-Sesshy shocks Kagome with the news

130-Inuayasha shocks Kagome with the news but makes up later.

140-After the news Sesshy and Rin take a bubble bath together then….

150-Rin gets a collar for Sesshy and maybe a bubble bath

160-Inu gets yelled at by Kag's and is going without sex for 2 months.

Oh! And a special thanks to the people who reviewed to the last chapter:

Avelyn Lauren

**XxX-ew-no-XxX**

**Keep those reviews coming!**

**Until later AquaGirl16**


	14. Revenge and love

Ok so I guess you want a mix of all of them this has been harder than I thought so sorry for the long wait. I mean recently I got sick so I haven't been on typing that much. Sorry well here yah go.

Check 120-Sesshy shocks Kagome with the news

Check 130-Inuayasha shocks Kagome with the news but makes up later.

check 140-After the news Sesshy and Rin take a bubble bath together then….

check 160-Inu gets yelled at by Kag's and is going without sex for 2 months

A little from the last chapter

She snapped back to reality. "Yah just a little stunned. That's all." She paused "Oh and there better be a good reason behind this." she changed her tone from ok to mad.

"Yah there is and when I explained to you about the room you stay in at the other house was almost the whole truth…but you'll find out soon."

At this point Kagome was cornfused(don't ask it's a joke between me and my friends)

They walked down the hall took a right went up a flight of stairs and made another right and went into a room. On the way there Kagome saw 4 closed rooms, more pictures, a work out room and another room which it's door was slightly open but not open enough to see the inside of the room.

As Kagome sat down Sesshomaru and Rin came in and sat across from Inuyasha and herself.

"Now lets get explaining. Kagome the Takahashi family isn't what you think it is. It's actually……."

Back to this chapter

"Its actually…we're actually a rich family and now you're apart of it since you and Inuyasha are mates." Inuyasha winced and waited for a scream but nothing came.

He look and he saw a stunned Kagome. Jaw dropped and all… "Um…Kagome you ok?" She slowly started to talk.

"Oh….My….GOD!!!!" She jumped on Inuyasha, he hit the floor with a thud and he got smacked yet kissed at the same time. 'I can't believe he kept this from me! Wait what's the secret about the room then?' she was snapped back into reality by "hey Kagome you ok?" Um…Yah wow I can't believe you're loaded does Miroku know?" "Yah he knew since I first met him but you have to ask him about that." "Ok what the secret about the room that me and Sango are sating in."

All went silent after a few moments passed Sesshomaru spoke up. "Um Kagome That where I stayed when our family went into debt and well as you can see we are no longer in debt. So Well the secret is that's where I and Inu had sex with our first girlfriends. Our Father thought it's be great to remember and well not so great cause we weren't expecting any guests in that room….ever…and there's more. You remember the first time you and Inuyasha mated?" "Yes…" "Well that was actually you're second time and he never told you. Remember back in high school when you went to that party after graduation and got drunk. Well you and Inuyasha did it and he let and you were probably to drunk to remember."

In her head 'Now wonder it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would when Inuyasha mated me' Kagome was silent and got that anime mad sign in the corner of her for-head. Her face was red too. Inuyasha got up slowly and darted down the hall. She stood up slowly; Rin walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Would you like me to take you to Inuyasha?" "Yes…please…." She said trying to keep her temper down.

As they made their way to his real room, when they walked in he was nowhere to be found. This gave Kagome an idea. "Hey Rin you got any lingerie I could barrow…" She had an evil smirk on her face and Rin got the drift. "Why yes I do. Planning some revenge are we…" "Oh….yes…." Rin went to her room and got Kagome her skimpiest one. It was a three part red and black. The bra part was a black with red fluffy feathers on it and the panties was a thong and that also had the red feathers on it. The third part was a black coat and with the red feathers out lining the shape of the over-coat.

Kagome went into the Inuyasha's bathroom changed and came out. Rin clapped and complemented her. "Rin now listen carefully go get Inuyasha and tell him he has a really great surprised in his room and I'm not mad at him anymore, ok?" "Gottcha."

With that Rin left after 15 minutes passed Inuyasha came in the room and was stunned as he saw Kaogme on 'his' bed wearing what she was wearing.

She had a lollypop in her mouth. She motioned for Inuyasha to come and he did. When he got to the bed he was about to ask Kagome something but she put two fingers on his lips and looked at him seductively.

Down in Rin's/Sesshy's room…

"Hey Rin what's Kagome up to I can tell you two are planning something." He cocked and eyebrow. "Oh don't worry Fluffy its revenge on Inuyasha not you." He grinned. "What exactly?" She grinned "Oh she barrowed a pair of my lingerie and is gonna trick Inuyasha and I believe there's more but she didn't tell me the rest." "I like her she is going to be a good member of this family." "In deed." Rin nodded and smiled.

"Hey Sesshy you wanna take a bath?" His grin became a perverted grin. "Yes dear…you mind if we mate tonight?" Rin jumped into his arms. "I'd love too." She smiled

Kagome took the lollypop out of her mouth. "I teacher and you student." Inuyasha nodded. "Good. Lesson 1 do to me what I do to the lolly-pop." He got a great grin. She started to lick it softly and then suck on it,

Inuyasha took of the thong and started to lick Kagome's cilt softly and after 5 minutes he started to suck and Kagome let out a soft moan.

AN: thank good girls can stop at anytime and believe me this is gonna be funny.

He stopped and looked at Kagome for lesson 2. "You taste so good Kagome" "Good I'm glad you think so and here's lesson 2." She sucked on it for a little bit the sliding it in and out of her mouth and Inuyasha was thinking 'Yah I'm getting me some.'

When He went back to sucking her she moaned his name softly. "I didn't hear you say it louder." "In…uy…ash…a!" "That's better.." He took his pants and boxers off then he was about to get some but then Kagome got out of the bed and was standing in front of him away from the bed.

"Lesson 3. If you listen to another woman saying that I'm over being mad at you you're wrong and here's my revenge from me to you no sex for 2 whole months. I'm glad I'm a woman and can go through this without pain unlike you" And with that she ran and locked herself in his bathroom. He blinked a few time then he realized what she said.

"YOU BITCH!!!!!" He ran and banged on the door. "OPEN UP NOW!!!"

"NO! YOU CAN"T MAKE ME!!!!" She said through the door. Rin knocked on the other door that connected her bathroom to Inuyasha's bathroom. Kagome walked over to the other door and said. "Kagome you in there?" "Yah" "Ok open up. "Ok" and she did.

"So what did you do to him?" Rin paused "I mean I haven't heard him that pissed in like 3 years." "Oh that. I just almost had sex with him and said 'I was a teacher he was the student' and like I said we almost had sex then I stopped and then said 'Lesson 3. If you listen to another woman saying that I'm over being mad at you you're wrong and here's my revenge from me to you no sex for 2 whole months. I'm glad I'm a woman and can go through this without pain unlike you' and he's really pissed now."

"Wow….nice revenge. Hey is it ok if I tell Sesshy cause I told him that you were plotting revenge on Inu and he wants to know and really likes you as a relative now." Kagome looked at Rin confused. "Um…sure well yah I can't see why not well I'm gonna take a shower k." "Alright me and Sesshy were about to do the same."

Kagome squinted "EW!!! Didn't need that view in my head" and with that they smiled at one another and went their ways.

Since Kagome wouldn't let Inuyasha in and he was sitting down by the door. His eyes were close then suddenly his ears twitched from hearing the water turned on. He just imaged Kaogme soaking naked in his tub. Oh was that a grand sight fir him but sadly he couldn't see and he would go through hell in the next 2 months NO SEX

AN: Poor Inu NOT! HAHA(evil laugh)

Kagome took the rest of lingerie off and slipped into the tub slowly. "Ah…this feels so good" she sighed and look to the right there on the counter was a boom box. She got out of the water and turned it onto 97.5 fm and what song came on she chuckled and started to sing to it as she got back into the bathtub. Inuyasha that day found out what type of music Kaogme listens too. (While she was at the hostage house-hehe-never listened to music) The song was Renegade by The Styx(love this song gotta have lyrics)

Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh Mama, I can hear you a cryn' you're so scared and all alone

Hang man is coming down from the gallows and I don't have every long

The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man

Oh Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head  
Lawman said 'Get him dead or alive' and it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear Mama I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long

The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
The judge'll have revenge today  
On the wanted man

Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home

The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man

After some Queen, AC DC, and Aerosmith she got a towel and before she opened the door she heard a snore. It was Inuyasha on the other side he feel asleep waiting for her by the door. Thinking back on the revenge she thought it was a little too harsh on him so she'd make it a little less time like 2 weeks and 4 days so that's 18 days. He could go through with that.

So she nugged the door and he woke up. And tackled her to the ground. "You wont do that to me that 2 months shit." "You're right Inuyasha" She smiled "Uh….?"

"Instead it will be 18 days." He gave the puppy dog eyes. "That's still to long…." Her facial expression change to stern. "You should've thought about telling the truth earlier." With that she pushed him off and put her cloths back on.

Back to Sesshy and Rin

Sesshomaru got in the huge tub first then Rin came. Everything was Perfect and Sesshomaru thought he was king of the world. I mean he had a beautiful woman for a mate/wife and everything was just perfect.

"So….what first? Mate or just plain sex? Love." Rin blush hard. "Um…" she thought "Just sex then mate." "Fine just more fun." Sesshomaru placed light kiss going down her neck as he reached her collarbone. Rin was laying in the water on her back with Sesshy on top. He took one nipple in his mouth and stared to suck lightly and nip a bit. Rin let out a soft moan. This eager him and he felt himself get hard when Rin arched her back and her pussy rubbed against 'him.'

Sesshomaru let out a grunt. When he let go to switch to the other Rin sank under the water and began to suck Sesshy. "Uh…..Rin……" he grunted slowly. She came up and wiped her mouth. "You know the punishment is for doing that. Right Rin?" HE cocked and eyebrow and a smirk came across his face. "Yes and that's why I do it." She smiled.

He positioned himself in front of Rin's entrance and slid in and out slowly at first. Rin started to moan Sesshomaru's name. "Whats…(grunt)that…(grunt)Rin…(grunt)I…(grunt)cant…(grunt)hear….(grunt) you…" Sesshy said between grunts. "SESSHOMARU FASTER!!! FASTER!!!" she screamed.

So he did as she commanded. He felt her coming and he was at his climax too. No later he came and his sperm went into her waiting ovaries. Then the relaxed for a little bit and the lay on one another in the tub.

Sudden Sesshomaru's eyes opened to see Rin getting out. "Why you getting out?" there was a long pause. "I guess you don't wanna mate with me anymore?" she said teasingly

He immediately got up and out and followed Rin to the bed they lay together and were in a passionate kiss. When suddenly……….

Sesshomaru: When suddenly…WHAT!!!! I wanna know!!

Inuyasha: You wanna know exuse me its like a…BASH(author comes from behind and smashes Inuyasha into the ground. After he wakes up.) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH! (Inu looks every mad)

**Author: Well thank you for the complement and that bash was just for fun and to cut your sentence off.**

**Kagome: I'm happy you put him in his place.**

**Inuyasha: What you're on her side! No fair….mumble…..**

**Author: What was that. You know I write this story and I can make your life a living hell!!(my face red.)**

**Inuyasha: Like what…feh**

**Author: First I'll make you gay, then you'll hook up with Jakostu and Hojo!**

**Inuyasha shuts up and starts to bow.**

**Kagome: I like you. You have a very evil mind…like me that's sweet!**

Well I g2g now wait for the next update and please give at least **5 or more reviews **thanks!


	15. I might not continue this story

Hey peep's! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm writing the next chapter as we speak and I think this will be the last chapter cause I only get 1 or 2 reviews a chapter and I don't feel that this story's going anywhere. No one really is reading it so I don't know if I'm going to continue. If dome want this story to go on please review then I'll put up the next chapter.


	16. Weird nights and talks

Ok since people reviewed saying that they didn't want me to stop righting this story I'll continue for a bit longer. Hey peep's! Sorry I haven't updated in a while its just OGT Tests an last school project and such. Now that I'm out on summer vaca to many people in my family have been graduating to and to many family parties besides the graduation ones.

Last time in Truth or Dare Friends or More

So he did as she commanded. He felt her coming and he was at his climax too. No later he came and his sperm went into her waiting ovaries. Then the relaxed for a little bit and the lay on one another in the tub.

Sudden Sesshomaru's eyes opened to see Rin getting out. "Why you getting out?" there was a long pause. "I guess you don't wanna mate with me anymore?" she said teasingly

He immediately got up and out and followed Rin to the bed they lay together and were in a passionate kiss. When suddenly……….

Now back to the story…

BAM!!! Miroku flew through Sesshomaru's door. Pieces of wood everywhere. "AHHH!!!!" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru got a towel put it around his waist and ran out to Rin. "Whats wrong?" He said worried, then he looked on the floor. There on the floor lies a knocked out Miroku…with three lumps on his head, 2 hand prints on his face, and bruise's on his arms.

In the doorway is standing a pissed off Sango. Her face was beat red and some of her clothing was ruffled. 'Great I can't even mate without getting interrupted…' though Sesshy. He sighed.

When Sango looked at what room she punched her 'friend' into she sighed. "Sorry Rin and Sesshomaru…he…well to make a long story short…" she was cut off. "To late…" said Rin.

"Let me and Rin get dressed then you can explain what the perv. did ok?" "Yah and I'm soooooooo sorry Sesshomaru." "Yah I know…" with that he and Rin went back into the bathroom and got dressed.

When they came out Rin sat on the bed and patted it signaling for Sango to come sit down. Sango cam and sat next to Rin. "So how did this whole fiasco happen" Sesshy said annoyed.

"Well you know that Inuyasha invited me and Miroku to stay here for a couple nights and we accepted." She began her story. "Actually I did not know this but continue." Sesshomaru didn't look happy. "Well I was taking a shower and then I get a knock on my door. So I get dried off and got dressed, walked to the door opened it and it was Miroku. I said 'What do you want?' Then he didn't answer me. So I backed away cause he had a look in his eye that started to scare me. So he walks towards me. I stop dead in my tracks and he kisses me! I tried to pull away but he had a tight grip around my waist. The next thing I know is that he pushes me on the bed…I really started to get freaked out though…even though I didn't mind what he was doing at the time. But then he had to ruin the moment." She took a breath. "What happened next" Rin said eagerly.

"Well….he goes and he calls me by another girls name. To be exact an ex-girlfriends name 'Denise.'" "No…." Rin said in disbelief. "Yes" Sango replied. Sesshomaru had funny look on his face and started to crack up laughing. "What's so DAMN FUNNY!" Sango said obliviously pissed. In between laughs. "Hahahahahaha…I say the bastrad got what he deserved. I mean how dumb can he be calling you an ex-girlfriend's name…every guy knows that's death road for a man."

Rin started to laugh to….by now Sango started to laugh too. "Hey Sango want revenge on Miroku?" Rin had an evil look in her eye. Sesshy backed way slowly to make sure he wasn't apart of this plan his mate to be was about to uncover. "Where are you going Sesshy? You have a part in this too." Rin said evilly.

"What do I have to do?" "Well first tie him to a chair, then get our video camera to have for black mail." She had a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru never knew his woman could be so devious like himself. I was kind of scary yet sexy. "Will do" with that he left to get what he needed. Sango looked at Rin. "What are we gonna do?" "Simple as soon as Sesshy hold him up we'll dress him up to be pretty princess. Then I'll have Sesshy tie him to the chair. Then we do makeup." She gave a grin. "I like your mind Rin….lets do it!"

Right their Sesshy walked inn with a chair and the video camera. "So what's first?" "Well pick him up and hold him out we're gonna change his outfit." Sesshy got a grin. "Ok but who's gonna hold the camera?" he asked. "I am." Said Rin. "It's Sango's revenge she get to choose the outfit." Sango went into Rin's closet. It was HUGE! There were so many outfits. She picked out a black mini-skirt, and a purple tank-top. She walked toward Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin smiled and so did Sesshy-he let out a little snicker.

Rin turned on the video camera and pointed it toward herself. "This begins operation revenge and black mail for Miroku." Then she turned it to Sango and Sesshomaru. Sesshy was holding Miroku up and away from him. While Sango took off his pants and put the mini-skirt on him. Which was so tight that there was a bulge. Then Sesshy sat him up so Sango could remove his top and put on the other top. And she did so.

Once the top was on Sesshomaru tied Miroku to the chair. He moved a bit so he was starting to wake up. So Sesshy punched him and knocked him out for a good extra 30 minutes. Rin faced the camera toward herself again. "Faze 1 complete outfit. Now for faze 2 putting makeup on Miroku." She faced it toward Sango who was going to her small dresser which had a mirror attached to it. On the top of the dresser there was makeup spread all over it. Sango picked out black eyeliner, dark purple eye-shadow, and some cover-up. She applied it quit well on Miroku and in the background you could hear Rin's giggles and she couldn't wait till Sesshomaru made this into a Dvd. Surprisingly Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face.

After everything was done Sesshy took the video camera and made into a Dvd. He made 3 copies. Later that night Rin, Sango, and Sesshomaru decided to show everyone the Dvd tomorrow and Sesshy put Miroku (who was still in the outfit and still had the makeup on) in his room. All three were pretty sure they'd hear a scream in the morning.

Sango said her thanks to the two that help and walked back to her room filled with happiness and bliss. Now back with Sesshomaru and Rin…

"So Rin you wanna pick up where we left off?" He cocked and eyebrow and grinned.

(a/n: yes people in this story 'Lord Fluffy Sama' has some feeling at some points in my story… "This Sesshomaru does not have emotions like some mortal!" author: Well TO DAMN BAD YOU'RE GONNA HAVE FEELINGS AND LIKE IT FLUFF BAG! "…bi..t..ch……." a:What was that I didn't hear your little mumble. Would you like to be gay with Jakostu? –shakes head no- a:good then SHUT UP AND DEAL!!!!!)(hehehe I got my way hehehehe)

"Naw….I don't feel like it anymore. All that revenge and funny shit got me out of the mood maybe tomorrow?" she said with a tried voice. "Fine….But now I'm personally gonna hurt Miroku for interrupting our night of bliss." Sesshy was truly now pissed at Miorku for screwing up his chance finally becoming mate with Rin.

So they climbed into their luxurious king size water bed with satin sheets. In the morning Kagome was in the kitchen cooking for herself at 6:00 am! Why she was up that early was not her. Kagome was cooking scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice. Around 6:30 am Inuyasha got the smell of eggs and toast. Once he looked at the clock he thought 'Who the hell wakes up this damn early on a Sunday?' He got into a pair of black sweat pant and walked down to the elevator and went to the kitchen where he saw Kagome eating.

When Kagome saw him she said "None for you…." "I never wanted any and why you up so damn early its Sunday and you are not a morning person." He looked the other way. "No reason wasn't sleepy" "ah…." Was his response. "Really Kagome do I really have to go with out sex for 18 days?" there was a long silence. She sighed "Yes Inuyasha what I found out hurt BAD. And I think you need some punishment plus think of this as training cause if I ever get pregnant you'll have to go 9 MONTHS (emphasizing months) without sex." His eyes bulged out. Kagome let out a small giggle. "So when do these 18 days start?" He asked. "Today and don't try to change my mind cause it wont work and you'll add days." Inuyahsa's mouth dropped and he felt as if his stomac dropped as well. Kagome started to laugh…she continued. "But…if you're good and can stand my teasing thenI'll subtract days. So today is June 17th so June 30th is the last date. If…" ring ring ring….it was Kagome's cell.

"Hello?" "Hey sis how's it going?" she was stunned to hear her little brothers voice. "Hi Sota. Nothing much but after you left for school me and Inuyasha are mated so yah…and I recently found out that he's Richa (emphasizing rich) and some other things so yah…oh and I'm staying with him at his mansion." There was a pause "wow…." Was all Sota could say. "So why the call lil bro?" "Oh me and Kohaku are coming home for summer vacation. Hey can you ask Inuyasha if we can stay and we'll be bringing 2 guests one that's Kohaku's and one that's mine." She was speechless. "You don't mean to tell me you and Kohaku have…?" "Yep we sure do and you'll met the girls if we can stay that is…" "Hold on Sota ok?" "ok" he waited

Kagome turned to Inuyasha "Hey Inuyasha my brother and Sango's is coming home for summer vaca and they wanna know if they can stay here if possible and they'll be bringing their girlfriends and I really really really really really want to me them so PLEASE…….."

He looked at her sighed and nodded. She squealed, he cringed at the high pitch sound his doggy ears flattened on top of is head.

"Hey Sota it ok do we have to pick you up from the air port?" he didn't respond. "SOTA!!!" "Sorry I just told Kohaku and yah ya do. We'll be leaving tomorrow so pick us up on Tuesday cause it's a 24 hour flight." "Great Tuesday it is. See you then and I can't wait! Have you….I mean you are 16 after all."

"SIS!!! NO!!! I respect my girl I don't treat her like some hoe!!!" Inuyasha over heard what Kagome said then Sota and he let out a small yet quite laugh. "Ok I' just wanted to know sorry it's a big sis thing." "I couldn't tell well I gotta go my first class starts soon." It was like 7:16 am. Yes indeed Sota and Kohaku had classes at 7:30 in the morning. I know it sucks.

They hung up and Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "So where I left off, if you're good then all goes well and the fact you don't lose control then you be rewarded with something you'll love." She was giving him a very sexy look. He let out a moan. (for those of you who have seen Pirate of the Caribbean 2 the scene where Jack says 'Like I said persuade me.' Elizabeth looks at him and she was thinking of him in a very dirty way and then she walks way and Jack grunts but I mad Inuyasha moan hahaha!!!)

Kagome got up and walked way while giggling to herself. Later on around 10:00 am…..Miroku woke up and went into the bathroom and was gonna look to check his wounds from Sango in the mirror and then…"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone who wasn't wake was now. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sango where all awake so they could here this and they all laughed.

Miroku went straight to the shower and removed the makeup and took off the clothes he was wearing. In the shower he was grumbling about who ever did this would suffer. Little did he know it was the workings of His soon to be girl and friend and demon.

After the shower he got dressed and came down to the kitchen where a flushed Inuyasha was sitting. "What was with that scream dude?" Miroku sighed "After Sango beat me to a pulp last night…" he rubbed the back of his neck "Well I woke up with make up on and in a hookers outfit but no shoes. Thank god for that." He sighed again. On the other had Inuyasha was laughing loudly and the three who just walked in knew why for it was their doing. They all had a smirk on their faces except for Sango who wouldn't even look at Miroku.

He glanced at her and saw how hurt she was. The pain that surged through his heart was so bad that he got up and grabbed her wrist to talk to her. "HEY MIROKU LET GO NOW!!!" she screamed. "NO!! SO BE QUITE AND COME WITH ME!!!!" Sango was speechless she never saw Miroku like this so determined and mad at the same time.

So she just let him lead her where he was going which was the living room. He sat her on the couch. He then went into a dour and got a piece of paper and pen, he then wrote on the paper 'STAY OUT PLEASE AND NO EAS DROOPING!!!!' He then tapped it on the door that lead into the living room.

Back in the kitchen

"Inuyasha do you know what's going on?" he looked over. "Nope but I think Miroku did something bad to piss Sango off and I mean worse than normal." Sesshomaru and Rin stood still and silent. Inuyasha noticed they were being quieter than normal. "You two know something don't you?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kagome had just walked in know what it was about.

Flash Back

Last night while Sango was going back to her room…..

Knock knock…Kagome walked to her door and opened it. It was Sango. "Come in what did you want Sango?" she said with a smile. Sango busted into tears and went straight to Kagome arms. "Wha…what's wrong sweetie?"

"Ah….it was horr..ible…Mi…mi…Miroku called me b..b…by.." She went to tears again "He called you what?" Kagome was soothing Sango's back making circle motions with her hands. Sango stopped crying and looked at Kagome. "We were making out and he called me one of this old girlfriends names I think it was….hm..what was it again…oh it was Denise." Kagome looked stunned she knew Miroku was stupid but not that stupid. "Aw…..sweetie I'm so sorry maybe it was an accident remember when Inuyasha saw me for the first time he had mistaken me for that hoe Kikyo?" she sniffed "yah….so what's your point"

"My point is that you might look like her but he was thinking of you and accidentally said her name instead of yours….I really hope you feel better sweetie." Kagome started to sooth her head, patting it lightly. "Oh I kinda of do. Me, Rin, and Sesshomaru dressed him up in hooker outfit and put makeup on him that made me feel better but….it still hurts!!"

End of Flash Back

"Um…Inuyasha you are the only one that doesn't know Sango came to me last night and told me everything she was in tears…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was pissed now that he didn't know. "Tell me Now!" he demanded. "Ok to sum it up…Miroku and Sango were making out and he called her 'Denise' one of his ex-girlfriend's name."

Inuyasha was speechless even he knew better.

"Well I hate to break this up but I have a video to show you so if you would follow me to the sports room to watch it on the plasma tv." The almighty Fluffy said ( I love messing their names up! hehehe…) Everyone in the kitchen went to the sports room, which was Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin. Once they were in the room Inuyasha was in a basketball bean-bag seat while Kagome sat in the baseball one next to him. Sesshy and Rin took the love couch. Sesshomaru out in the Dvd at pressed play.

During the movie in the living room…

"Ok Miroku what's this about?" he sighed and sat next to her but not close. He took a deep breath. "Well I wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you her name. I know you probably don't care that I'm doing this but………you need to hear this…" "COME ON MIROKU YOU HONESTLY THINK AND APOLOGY IS GOING TO WORK!" Her face was red but then she look at him and he was looking truly sorry and depressed.

"Ok what's this story you're going to tell me." She said calmly. "Well Denise is…she was…my first love and she was just like you. Always hitting me and telling me to stop being a perv and such. Honestly I meant to say your name but it came out wrong. She's dead now. We were celebrating our 5th anniversary and when I got to her house it was on fire and I called the police and fire department. By the time they put the fire out they told me a young lady had been burn to death. I was in tears then but I haven't gone steady with a girl since. Then I found you and……I…I lov….love you Sango."

Sango was speechless and on top of it she was blushing. Tears started coming down her and he hugged Miroku. He returned the hug and patted her back softly. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. She looked back and then………

I shall leave you here isn't it nice lol

If you readers have any ideas just send them to me cause I wanna put your ideas in my story as well. The next chapter will be longer then this and I have more in store for you who read this story. Please review and thanks

please review!


	17. Weird Family Reunion

HEY! Sorry for the long wait but I've had writers block but I only got _**2 reviews**_ for chapter 16…..now I'm starting to doubt this story that no one wants to read it…….._**SO Please REVIEW!!!**_ Anyway other reasons for not updating…family parties, graduations, and camping really took a toll on me so….enjoy this chapter.

Last time on Truth or Dare Friends or More

Sango was speechless and on top of it she was blushing. Tears started coming down her and he hugged Miroku. He returned the hug and patted her back softly. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. She looked back and then………

Currently………

There was a silence that spread through the room they were in…Miroku leaned forward Sango's eyes were red and puffy from crying that didn't stop him. In one second he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, he put every inch of love that he had for her into that kiss. Sango's arms found there way around his neck, his hands went to her waist but didn't touch her ass. (for once he didn't rub…freaky aint it..?) When Sango felt a hand rising on her side she gasped just what Miroku wanted. Immediately he shoved his tongue in her mouth. The battle of the tongue's began of course Miroku gained control after a little bit.

About a minute later they broke apart for air…… "Lets go back and tell them we made up ok?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face. Which usually meant something was gonna happen later. She nodded and they left to go to the sport room. But what they didn't know was that Sesshomaru was about to completely humiliate Miroku and there was nothing that could stop…Sango was expecting it though. As they turned down the hall leading to the sports room Sango stopped.

"Sango whats wrong…" she didn't answer all she did was look down. A second later she looked up. "Um……Miroku I have something to say…" "What?" "Um…you know how you wwwoke up this morning dres…sed…like a girl…" she stuttered a bit. "Ya….h…" she paused. "Um I did that and with the help of Sesshomaru and Rin…and everyone knows." Her head was down. He took his index finger and brought her head up to look at him. Miroku had a calm expression on his face.

In the sports room….Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew that the couple made up. They could smell Miroku's scent on Sango plus the sent of dried tears on Sango's face they remained silent until now…

"Hey Sesshy you should wait to hit that play button cause…" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence and shook his head toward the door. Sesshomaru nodded. "Kagome your gonna have to wait to see the movie a little longer ok?" Inuyasha asked

In the seat next to him sat a anxious Kaogme she was about to burst. She really wanted to see the movie of Miroku as a girl. "Inu…I can't!!! This suspense is killing me……!!" He sighed. "Well you're gonna have ta cause we want Sango and Miroku…especially Miroku to see this." "B….buu……buuutttttt……" he sighed again. "No buts Kagome wait. Please they'll be here soon believe me ok?" she looked the other way and ignored Inuyasha.

In Inuyasha's head 'Great she's pissed at me….' '_told you should have just played the movie_' 'wait who the hell are you and get out of my head!!' '_Oh……calm down….I'm your concise_.' ' my what?' '_Your concise…god you're stupider than I thought…yah know the little voice everyone has to tell them whats right or wrong._' 'oh……I get it and WAIT I AINT STUPID!!' '_Yah you are "aint" is not a word._' 'then why do people use that all the time!' '_Because its used to say less words. People say aint so they don't have to say "No I am not." Plus you're arguing with yourself so that proves you're stupid_' 'Shut up! And go away!' '_Fine_' 'good'

Back to the real world…during Inu's fight with himself he was making weird faces…so everyone in the room looked at him as if he were nuts.

Sango was now looking Miroku in the face. "A….nnnn…dddd…" He said "We kinda video taped it and its and a dvd Sesshy made. And probably they're about to watch it in the sports." This gave Miroku a very sexy smirk on his face. "Well then that means I gotta punish you tonight…" Sango stood there and started to blush. He took her hand and walked into the sports room.

Once they were in the room Seshhy hit play…the movie….

"This begins operation revenge and black mail for Miroku." Then she turned it to Sango and Sesshomaru. Sesshy was holding Miroku up and away from him. While Sango took off his pants and put the mini-skirt on him. Which was so tight that there was a bulge.

Everyone in the sports room was laughing well except Miroku.

Then Sesshy sat him up so Sango could remove his top and put on the other top. And she did so. Once the top was on Sesshomaru tied Miroku to the chair. He moved a bit so he was starting to wake up. So Sesshy punched him and knocked him out for a good extra 30 minutes.

"WHAT YOU KNOCKED ME OUT AGAIN WHAT THE HELL!!!" Miroku shouted. "Well we couldn't have you waking up in the middle of my wife's and Sango's fun…no could we?" Sesshy was smirking and Miroku glared at him.

Rin faced the camera toward herself again. "Faze 1 complete outfit. Now for faze 2 putting makeup on Miroku." She faced it toward Sango who was going to her small dresser which had a mirror attached to it. On the top of the dresser there was makeup spread all over it. Sango picked out black eyeliner, dark purple eye-shadow, and some cover-up. She applied it quit well on Miroku and in the background you could hear Rin's giggles and she couldn't wait till Sesshomaru made this into a Dvd. Surprisingly Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face.

End of movie

Inuyasha was laughing his ass off and so was Rin and Kagome. Sesshy had a smirk as well as Sango. Miroku glared at All of them except Sango. Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "Aw………come on buddy it's a little fun." "If this were to happen to you by Kagome's doing what would you do or how would you feel? HM…………" Miroku's one eye was squinting while the other was wide open and one of his eyebrows was up. Inuyasha sighed he had to sympathize with his friend. "Yah you're right…..but you have to admit it was funny right?" Miroku sighed "Yah a little but not much"

Sesshomaru took the dvd out walked over to Sango and gave it to her. "Sango it is up to you if you want to keep it or throw it away or give it to someone…" Sango looked at Sesshomaru surprised that he gave her the dvd.

In the background you hear Kagome yelling 'Give it to me…me…me…me!!!' then Inuyasha telling her to shut up…then out of nowhere you heard 'BAM!!' Inuyasha hit the floor.

"Shit!! Don't say that damn word I forgot this damn things on my neck!" Kagome giggled "Well I didn't you've been good lately so I didn't have a reason to say it." Inuyasha blinked 3 times "But why didn't you 'sit' me when you found out about the truth…?" Inuyasha's face went from confused to an 'OH…SHIT' what did I just do face. Kagome smiled evily… "um………Kagome why…" that's all he could say. She opened her mouth, "Inu…ya…sha……" he gulped. "SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!" Kagome walked to the door and stopped turned around to look at the hanyou that was on the floor. "Oh Inuyasha thanks for the reminder." Then she stormed out of the room.

Everyone was silent and staring at the hanyou that couldn't get up. Finally Miroku broke the silence. "So……Sango whats your decision?" "Um………I guess I'll give it to you Miroku seeing as we made up so this doesn't go outside this house." Miroku smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head thinking it should have gone to him…well he could change anything or could he…?

Later that day (at least 4 hours had passed) Sesshomaru was in his office trying to figure out how to get that monk to give him that dvd. A knock came on the door. "Come In." Rin walked in. "Hi Sesshy…" she was being shy. "Whats up Rin is something wrong…" He was going to freak if that woman didn't speak. "Um…I ha…have…some news…about me………" she paused again. He looked worried now. "Whats with you please tell me……" She looked at him and smiled. "I'm……I'm…pre…preg…I'M PREGNANT!!!" she stuttered at first then she blurted it out. He sat in his chair shocked. Sesshomaru got up ran to her and picked her up and twirled her in the air. Rin was shocked he was happy about it. "I'm gonna be a dad!!! YES!!!!" He put her down. "When did you find this out?" "Um…at least and hour ago. See……"

Flashback:

Rin was in her and Sesshomaru's room. She was laying on the bed. Suddenly she felt as if she was gonna be sick. Rin ran to the bathroom and head over the toilet and puked all of her breakfast. After she cleaned herself up she wonder what that could mean, then she gasped. Rin ran down the stairs got her coat and went to the pharmacy. When she got there…

Rin went down a couple isles looking for what she desired to buy. Finally the 7 isle had it a pregnancy test she got and went to the front desk to pay for it. As she reached the cashier, Rin put the pregnancy test on the counter. The cashier stared at what this young girl was buying. "Um sweetie, show me some ID cause you look to young to buy one of these." Rin sighed. "Fine but I'm old enough." She pulled it out of her wallet. HE look at it, it said Rin Izawa age 24. "Oh sorry miss did I didn't mean to judge you it my job if I think the woman is to young I have to ask. So is it your boyfriends?" Rin looked appalled. "Sir just tell me the total." He sighed and he did. "The total is 10 dollars and 30 cense." She gave him 11 dollars. "Keep the change I don't need it." With that she got the pregnancy test and left. As she walked in the house Inuyasha passed her. "Hey Rin where did ya go?" "Um to the store I had to pick some personal iteams up." Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him. "K I didn't need to know that I'll leave you to your business." With that he left.

She went up to her room and went to the bath room and locked that door. She took the pregnancy test out of the bang read the instructions and did what it said. Look for 2 color red for no and blue for yes. Wait 5 minutes for test results. So she waited and it turned BLUE!!! Rin dropped to the floor 'Oh god I'm pregnant…' she thought and cocked her head to the side. "WAIT HOW AM I SUPOSE TO TELL SESSHOMARU!" then after 5 more minutes she went to his office…

End of Flashback:

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Rin's arms slowly went around Sesshy's neck her fingers intertwining with his long silver hair. His hand went up Rin's side and that made her gasp that's when his tongue dove into her mouth and the battle of the tongue's began. Of course Sesshomaru gained the victory.

With his free hand he locked the door. Rin looked a the locked door and then at Sesshomaru who was giving a devious grin. She very well knew what was gonna happen…

Kagome was happily sleeping on her bed when her phone rang it said Sota. "OH SHIT!!!!" Inuyasha barged in "Whats wrong Kagome?" I forgot to get Sota and them SHIT!" She read the text message 'where are you sis we've been waiting for 45 minutes so far.'

Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's car(she got his keys) and drove to the airport.

Slowly he rubbed every inch of her body and he could smell she was getting hot. He ripped her skirt off and then her panties. He stood back up to see her blushing that turned him on even more. He rubbed his hard member on the side of her thigh. This made her let out a soft moan. After they were both naked he began to leave a trail of wet butterfly kiss, all the way down to her folds and shoves his tough into her bud, and started to play with it.

"O.M.G., SESSHOMARU!!" She cried out and grabbing hold of his hair, wanting him to go in deeper. He smirked to himself and thinking his fantasy, doing Rin right her and now. "You taste so good Rin." And then started to put his fingers into her, to get more of her sweet honey.

Rin felt her head swimming when he did that. "Sesshomaru, O.M.G. don't stop please, Sesshomaru don't' stop!"

He gave her one last lick, and then he went up and gave her another passionate kiss, so she could taste herself. He moves his head to her ear. "Love you." She smiled

"I love you too." Then he started to kiss around her neck and slide his hand down to her folds again, and letting his fingers do the work, and then he kiss him way down to her breast, nipping and sucking at them.

After a few minutes Rin finally started screaming. "O.M.G. Sesshomaru, yes!"

Sesshomaru had a big grin on his face. He was on top of her kissing like crazy. Rin was kissing him back as well. Then Rin rapped her legs around Sesshomaru. He used on hand to support himself and the other had was on Rin's ass cheek.

He looked at her and she was more than ready. And then moving her hips closer to his. So he enter her in one quick thrust, Rin whimpers a bit and going into pure bliss he notice how she was loving it. Then he grabs hold of her ass cheek a little tighter for his own again and started to thrust into her slowly.

Rin was feeling inpatient, she wanted him to go faster and harder. "Come on Sesshomaru, show me what you got, going faster, damn it."

"If that's what you want, you'll get it." Getting a better hold of her ass and speeding his paste.

Every time he thrust into her, and Sesshomaru could feel her walls closing around. But he wasn't going to stop, until he gets his release. Sesshomaru lowered his head by Rin's sholder and bit down marking her as his mate. His fangs came out slowly she didn't even wince cause she was into much pleasure at this point.

After ten minutes, Rin was started to scream some more. "O.M.G., O.M.G! SESSHOMARU!" She felt her orgasm coming.

"O.M.G. Rin I'm cuming." Sesshomaru finally got his release, and then they collapse to the floor. But still inside and letting his seed spill out. "Oh man, that was good." And then he kisses her on the lips.

"You could say that again." Kissing him back.

They fell asleep in the office.

Now to the Airport,

Kagome pulled up to the airport and saw Sota and the others. "HEY YOU GUY'S OVER HERE!!" She motioned them to come and they did.

Kagome got out of the car and popped the trunk. "K put your stuff in the trunk!" She Smiled. "Boy's put the bags in while I talk to the girls." She walked over to them. "Hi I'm Sota's Big sis. Whats your names?" the girls looked at Kagome a weird look. "Oh if you're wondering I'm engaged and I mated with a half demon so I'm one now its weird how it works…" she smiled again. One girl had long brown hair that went to her waist and she had blue eyes. She was about 5" exact. "Hi I am Riku Toji. I'm Sota's girl." She extended her hand and they shook hands. The other girl had shoulder length black that was parted on the side and her bangs covered her right eye a bit and her eyes were brown.

She also extended her hand… "Hi I'm Jackie Lang. Kohaku's girl." After about a couple seconds Sota said "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean……Oh…my new look here's the story I mated wit Inuyasha and I turned into a half demon so yah………" stunned out of his mind at this point. "Ohhhhhhhhh…………………so Inuyasha is my bro now?" "Pretty much yah" Kohaku fell on his ass after he saw Kagome and he blinked a couple times.

"Ohhhhh!!!!! Kohaku are you ok?" Jackie ran over to Kohaku and helped him up……as of now he was stunned as much as Sota. "Yah…" he got up and rubbed his butt. They all got in the car…and the ride was quite until they got 2 the mansion……all the kids looked up in aw. "Sis are we at the right house……?" "YEP! Inuyasha's rich and I didn't find this out till a week ago…" they are still in aww………

"we…" CRASH!!!! Came from the inside of the house. "Hold on I'll be right back Kagome went inside. "WHAT THE HELL MY BROTHER AND SANGO'S BRO AND THEIR GIRLS ARE OUT THERE AND YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING INDOOR HOCKY BREAKING EVERYTHING AND MAKING A RUCKUS!!! INUYASHA SIT!!!" BOOM

Out side the house they heard Kagome's screaming and Inuyasha's BOOM to the floor.

"Um……Sota is your sis always like that?" Riku asked a little scared. "No only when she's mad and don't worry she wont get mad at you. Or you Jackie." Sota said reassuring. Still inside they heard more hollers except on was a girl who was running toward the door screaming Kohaku's name. Suddenly the door slammed open and BAM!!!!! Kohaku got slammed to the pavement.

"Sis…………its good to see you too………but could you get up you're kinda crushn' me……" Sango immediately got off her little bro. "Sorry Kohaku I just miss you is all…" She hugged him again and this time it was a light hug. Kohaku pulled away and got his girlfriend and brought her by Sango.

"Sango this is my girl friend Jackie Lang and Jackie this is my sister Sango. She's more calm than Kagome believe me on that…" Kohaku had a big smile on his face while you heard Sota say 'yah you're right on that Kohaku…' The Riku giggled. Sota came up second and introduced his girlfriend to Sango and they all got into a small conversation when the door opened yet again.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. My mate Sango's boyfriend were play a game in the house and pretty much wrecking the house but its clean now so come in. Inuyasha came out before they could enter in and the girls squealed. Inuyasha's ears flattened on top of his head from the high pitch noise coming from the two teen girls. "OMG!!!! I wanna touch his ears they are sooooooooooooo cute!!! Kagome can I touch em' ?" asked Riku. Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that meant NO!!! "Um……Riku I would say yes but from the look Inuyasha has its gonna be a no for now." Kagome leaned by Riku's ear and whispered some so that Inuyasha couldn't pick it up and Riku smiled at Kagome and said thanks.

And in the house they went. As soon as they got in the house you heard the teens go 'wow' and Kagome giggled and Inuyasha just groaned and rolled his eyes.

At the kids view they saw they looked up saw a huge chandelier and a two-way stair way went to the east and west wings. And in the middle of the two sets of stairs were two different family portraits.

One with two guy's and a woman. The other was Inuyasha and the same two guy's in the other portrait and a different woman.

They noticed that in the first painting One guy with long silver hair(that was down Sesshomaru(kids don't know who he is yet)) seemed happy and in the one with Inuyasha he seemed to have no emotion on his face.

They looked to the right and saw a hallway. Looked to the left and another hallway. They walked down the hall took a right went up a flight of stairs and made another right and went into a room. On the way there The teens saw 4 closed rooms, more pictures, a work out room and another room which it's door was slightly open but not open enough to see the inside of the room. Then still walking down the hall and took a right and then a left and then up another flight of stairs then another left Inuyasha Opened a door and in the room was a King size bed and to the left was another door which lead to the bathroom. As Sota and Riku walked in Inuyasha interrupted there thoughts. "This is your rooms. Yes I know same bed but we don't have that much room and if it makes you feel any better there's a pull out bed in the couch over there." Inuyasha pointed to the left of the room and indeed there was a couch.

Sota and Riku were speechless. Sota dropped his bags and Sango put Riku's things down. "Now I'll come and get you in a little bit to meet the rest of people here there are 3 people to be exact. So unpack and get comphy." Kaogme said "Oh by the way kids These two (he pointed to Kohaku and Jackie.) will be only a few doors down." Inuyasha said with no emotion.

Inuyasha took Kohaku and Jackie to there room and told them about the same thing as he said to Sota and Riku. Sango left Jackie's bags and left with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sorry for the short chappie and I know I promised a long one but I've had ruff times and I need some ideas from my readers it'd be a great help. So PLEASE REVIEW!!

- "So Inu like ur punishment?" kagome giggles evilly

- "NO!!" he pouts

- Kagome starts poking Inu's side and he starts to get mad

- "WOULD U STOP!!!" His face red and he's very angry

- She starts to cry… "Oh kagome I'm sorry don't cry please……" Inu says

- Her face goes from sad to angry and Inu backs away slowly

- "Inu…ya…sha………" his ears drop from the death tone he just heard. "Y…e…s…Ka…go…me…"

- "INUYASHA!!!!!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!"

- Now Inuyasha is in a grave but yet still alive thanks to his demon strength

- "yah I win!" she says in a happy tone and skips away in victory.

- after 3hrs. Inuyasha gets out of the 4ft hole. "a…o…w…that hu…rt…" walks around trying to find kagome. Finds her wit Shippo laughing

- She see him and looks away giving the cold shoulder. "listen kagome I'm sorry about earlier and yah…"

"Fine I forgive you but on one condition" she smirked "Wh……a…t…" "SIT!" BOOM "Now we're even" as soon as he got up she kissed him on the cheek and skipped away with a blushing Inuyasha

"Well ur happy aren't you Inuyasha…?" said Shippo. WACK "OW!!! THAT HURT!!! WA!!!" Inu sighs

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**


	18. Getting use to the new home

**Hey! I'm not happy! U PEOPLE JUST DON'T REVIEW!! I SWEAR I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS! And I really need some ideas in your review I want my readers ideas in my story to make it more interesting than it already is. So please review!!!! Sorry I didn't mean to explode but please I would really like some review ok it takes like what 2-3 minutes tops, just please review please!!!!! And sorry for the long wait its my junior year in high school and I'm loaded with homework and projects so sorry. Well enjoy this chapter.**

Last time on Truth or Dare Friends or More:

Sota and Riku were speechless. Sota dropped his bags and Sango put Riku's things down. "Now I'll come and get you in a little bit to meet the rest of people here there are 3 people to be exact. So unpack and get comphy." Kaogme said "Oh by the way kids These two (he pointed to Kohaku and Jackie.) will be only a few doors down." Inuyasha said with no emotion.

Inuyasha took Kohaku and Jackie to there room and told them about the same thing as he said to Sota and Riku. Sango left Jackie's bags and left with Inuyasha and Kagome.

--4--

Currently……

With Sota and Riku….Right now both were a little uncomfortable with this situation. Finally Sota spoke up. "Um……..Ri..riku I'll go and let you do what you ne..need to do…beside I want to explore this big place." Sota had to leave it was so weird right know and he wanted to find his sister and ask her some…..questions….and have a man to man talk with Inuyasha. After Sota left the room Riku decided to look around the place where she'd be staying with her _**boyfriend**_for the next week. Then she plopped on the bed and thought '_Oh god I'm going to be sleeping with Sota in THIS ROOM with SOTA for a…a…a WEEK! What am I gonna do?' _"Calm down Riku…it'll be ok just relax…" she tolled herself.

As she look around the room was huge! I mean her bed to instance was a waterbed and had baby-blue silk sheets on the bed! To her left were 2 different closets both for clothes and she decided to put her clothes away.

Riku took the right closet. She had a variety of clothes. Four pairs of capreses, 3 spaghetti tops, 3 pairs of skirts, her bikini, an ungodly amount of shoes, 3 pairs of shorts (some that were very short), and 3 T-shirts. (This isn't even including her personal item's I didn't mention like underwear and such.)

Think she packed enough? After she hung up her clothes and put everything where it need to be in the closet. She went to put her personal items in the bathroom.

When Riku walked in she immediately dropped everything in her hands and her jaw dropped to the floor. It had two different ways to bathe. One was the jocose tub and the other was a spacious shower.

In the jocose was 8 holes for the bubbles and it had certain places where you put your soap and towels.

On top of that the jocose was big enough for two, which made Riku blush. 'What am I thinking Sota would never….no..no…no…'

Next to the right was the sink and toilet. A little further forward was the shower. Once Riku opened the door it had the showerhead that could be unattached and reattached. And the and had towel pre-inside it for the person so they wont have to freeze getting out.

After exploring the bathroom she set her things up and went to take a shower. Now with Sota. He walking down a hallway of many. On the walls were pictures of famous dead artists. Like Picasso and such

When he made a right not paying attention he bumped into someone very tall. He looked up to see a man with long silver hair and looked like Inuyasha but had smaller eyes and a half moon shaped cresent and two redish lines on his cheaks.

He looked down and glared at Sota. After Sota was done being stunned he got up. "Um……I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going…oh and I'm Sota Kagome's younger brother." He stood there and still glared and then spoke. "So you are my dear brother mates little brother."

He paused for a moment and sniffed the air then looked back at Sota. "Watch where you're going next time and if you're looking for your sister she is in Sango's room. That would be straight down this hall and up the stairs, then make a right at the top and the 3rd door on the left. Oh one more thing I am Sesshomaru and I am Inuyasha older brother. Now go."

Sesshomaru just walked away with no change in expression. After he turned the corner… "Gee why does Inuyasha's older brother have to such an arrogant ass…" Sota said with an attitude. One the he forgot was that demons have sensitive hearing and Sesshomaru heard that but chose to ignore it for now. So Sota lucked out for now.

Sota fallowed Sesshomaru's directions and got to Sango's door. He knocked and she answered. "Yes Sota?" she said with a smile. "Yah I'm looking for Kagome." He said. "Oh you just missed her. I'm sorry sweetie.." she rubed his head and he brushed her hand off.

"Ok just tell me where she went and I'll catch up." "Um..let me ask you one thing before I tell you. Ok?" she said. "Sure what?" as he tilled his head to the side. "Um….how did you know where my room was?" "Oh I bumped into Sessh…Sesshomaru and he told me."

Her eyes widened. "HE DIDN"T HURT DID YOU?" He pushed her away. "Yah….yah…I'm fine . He didn't do anything to me but scolded me a bit and the sniffed the air and tolled me Kagome was here and gave me directions." She took a sigh of relief.

"Good he's known for not like people he meets for the first time." Sota made an O shape on his mouth. "Now Sango were did my sis go?" "Oh she went to Inuyasha's room to talk and stuff. His room is down the hall take a left and then at the end of the hall take another left and his room is the 5th room on the right." She smiled and shut the door.

--4--

In Jackie's and Kohaku's room it basically looked like Sota's and Riku's room. They took a closet and put there things away. "Hey Kohaku?" he was unpacking still. "Hm…" She looked at him "Um…I wanted to ask you about your sis. I mean you really never told me anything about her." Once he was finished then walked over to the bed where Jackie was.

"Ok. Um….how can I explain her. Well you know we both have no other relatives but each other." She shook her head in understanding "Well after our parents death we stayed with Kagome and her family. That's how me and Sota are friends. Shortly after Kagome's and Sota's parent got in a car accident and Kagome and Sango couldn't really take care of us. So they sent us to the boarding school." She didn't look happy. "That still doesn't answer my question Kohaku."

He sighed. "I know. I was getting there. Sango is kind. She will help with any problem and wont give any second thoughts. She does have a temper when you get her pissed. But she rarely get pissed at me or any of my friends it only seem s to be this new guy she's dating." He paused. "She's like any sister would be. Caring and over protective."

"She sounds really nice Kohaku. I can't wait to talk to her." Jackie got up and went toward the door. "Hey where are you going Jackie?" she turned her head. "Just looking around I'll be back I want to see the garden so I'll be back soon. K?" He walked over to her kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. He looked at her. "Ok, I'll walk with you for a bit." And they left the room and when they go to the Kitchen they went separate ways. Kohaku stayed to eat and Jackie went onto find the garden.

--4--

As he was walking this time there were fewer paintings but they were family paints of a woman that looked like Sesshomaru. Then others were of a different woman that looked like Inuyasha.

As he made the turn to the left he saw Kagome at Inuyasha's door and the door and they started to kiss and went into the bedroom.

Quickly he turned the corner so he wouldn't be seen. 'Yah know I'll wait a bit and then walk down and interrupt them.' Sota thought and then he snickered quietly. In Inuyasha's room.

Kagome and Inuyasha were making out and loving every little bit of it. Suddenly 2 minutes later when Inuyasha was about to take off Kagome's shirt a knock on the door was heard. "Huh…..Who could this be…." Inuyasha was never happy when someone interrupted 'HIS' time with Kaogme. "Be nice Inuyasha." Said Kagome. He opened the door and who was standing there was Sota.

Kagome peeked her head and saw him. "Oh Hi Sota what did you want?" she asked "Um…I was wondering if we could tal…" That's all he got to say and Inuyasha slamed the door in his face. "INUYASHA!! OPEN THAT DOOR NOW!!!!" Boy was she mad and Inuyasha wasn't even fazed by it. "And what if I don't?" he said with a grin.

"You…will he punished and NOT IN A GOOD WAY EITHER. Like let say no sex for a month or more." With that the door opened quickly. Sota was rubbing his noise.

"Ow….That hurt you asshole!" Kaogme couldn't help but laugh a little. Inuyasha was bout to say something in retort but Kagome cut him off. "Inuyasha go somewhere so me and Sota can talk." She said nicely. "Bu…but…" She flared with anger. "NOW!!!! INUYASHA!!!!" He scrambled out, shut the door and went down the stairs.

Back in the room.

"So Sota what did you wanna talk about?" she said smiling. He just jumped on her and started to cry. She stroked his head and made that 'sh' sound to calm. "What's the matter Sota?" he pulled back and wiped his tears.

"Its…jus..just that I miss u at the boarding school and I'm lonely. I mean besides having Riku and Kohaku and his girl I'm lonely….I hate the school the teachers are mean and act like they don't care and I can't take it anymore!" he looked so scared and frightened.

Kagome looked astonished. "Why didn't you tell me earlier Sota? You could've come back I would've loved to have you back." She herself started to cry. "But….you couldn't have afforded it at the time and I didn't want to put anything on you." Now he had a serious look on his face.

"Alright that's enough and lets get on with this. I wanted to ask you some questions." "OK go and ask" she said "Ok how exactly do demons mate but don't talk about the sex part ok." Kagome just laughed.

"Ok first of all while doing the deed the male or woman would find a part on your neck that your scent comes from the most and then bites down and marks you as his or hers. Plus if you're human you change as you can obviously tell from me and you become a half demon." She paused. "Um….Sota why are you asking?"

He blushed. "Um… uh….um…..be..beca..because…Riku is…a…a half-demon and I really lover her and…..yah.." Kagome's eyes gleamed with happiness and she hugged Sota and was smiling. "

"Oh!!!! Sota has found his special someone!! AH!!!!!" She pushed Sota back and looked at him seriously. "Do you honestly know what you are doing? Really this is a big decision I mean once you two mate you can't go back you'll be with her for life." Sota got a look on his face that was priceless and Kagome laughed so hard her face was going red. "Wait Whats So Funny!!! Of course I know what I'm doing I love her!!!" Amd what he said made him blush.

With those last three words he spoke Kagome got tears of joy and started to cry again. Sota thought he said something wrong. "WHAT! Whay are you cry?! Did I do or say something?" she shook her head no. "Then What is it WHAT!!!" She looked up and hugged him. So tight he couldn't breath. "Its just I'm so proud of you Sota you became a very well mannered man, and that's why I'm crying." After like 2 more minute of talking Sango knocked on the door.

Kagome answered the door. "What yah need?" "That boy's girl is asking where 'He IS'" she said in a teasing way. Sota's face went red and he got off the bed. "Ok tke me to her please." Kagome snickered and thought 'Ah...the power of women.'

As Sango and Sota left Kagome yelled down the hall. "HEY SOTA WAIT!" she ran down to ketch up. "Hey how come Riku doesn't look like a half demon?" she asked confused. "Oh that's simple magic. And don't tell Inuyasha cause she wants to announce it later at dinner." Kagome nodded and the other 2 ventured back to Sota's room.

Once they got there Riku jumped on Sota and they fell. Sango laughed and left the 2 love birds to themselves. "Hey Sota why were you gone for so long?" Sota laughed. "I was catching up with Kagome and I met one of the three we're gonna meet tonight." He pause "Hey are you sure you want to announce your secret tonight?"

She looked at him. "Of course if were gonna be together then your family needs to know the truth." He smiled. "Ok if that's what you wanted.

--4--

"Geezzz….Whats Tking Miroku so damn long…." For the past 15 minutes Miroku was late. Him and Sango were suppose to go out and get gifts for The guests. Like welcome home presents. 2 minutes later Miroku walked in. WACK! He fell to the groung. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!! WE WERE SUPOSE TO LEAVE A WHILE AGO!!!" Once he got up Sango grabbed him and left to buy the gifts.

--4--

It was around 4pm now and Inuyasha was walking around and decided to go outside. As he turned to go to the garden he noticed one of the girls that Kagome brought with the two brothers. He got a smirk and went to go talk. After all there was nothing else he had to do.

Jackie walked around admiring the beautiful flowers and bushes that were shaped as different things. When she bent down to smell a rose she saw a shadow hovering over her. "Ah!" she turned around quickly to see who it was. It was Inuyasha and she had a sigh of relief. "I thought…I thought you were gonna do something." Inuyasha had a confused look on his face. "Why would anyone here do anything bad to guests?" he put a dashing smile. Which made her cheeks go a little pink. "Well I'm new here and I don't know everyone that well. As a matter of fact I don't know ANYONE here!" He shook his head and laughed.

"So how do you like the mansion?" he asked "Its beautiful I love it and this garden is even better. I don't think I've seen such a garden in my life." She had a very happy expression on her face. As they walked further in to the garden they came across a fountain in the middle of the garden.

Jackie ran to it in 'AW. ' Inuyasha just laughed. "I see you like this too." She turned and blushed again. "So what you're relationship with Kohaku? Sango never stopped talking about him. Plus I want to know how many bed sheets will be needed for the week you'll be here." With that last sentence Jackie was full aware of what he was improvising. "What! No we're not like that. Sure we make out and stuff but NEVER THAT! I mean what do you take me for a whore?" Inuyasha was taken back. He didn't know his guest was a feisty one. "Sorry I was just wondering Cause around your age my generation was already doing 'That.'" She blushed again. "And besides its none of your business about our relationship at all." Jackie turned around to face the fountain.

Inuyasha walked up behind her and she was well aware of where he was. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I wasn't try to prowl into your affairs. I was merely wondering if he was a good boy or not. Is that to much to ask?"

She faced him. "Yes it is and he is a great boyfriend." That's all Inuyasha needed. He turned and started to walk back. Inuyasha stopped and then looked back. "Dinners at 5:30 sharp so dress nice and tell all your friends too."

As soon as Inuyasha left Jackie headed back to the kitchen and Kohaku was still there and everyone else was there. "Hey guys." She smiled. "Hey" they said back. Jackie took a seat. "Hey I was talking to Inuyasha and he said dress nice and dinners at 5:30 sharp." Said Jackie. Suddenly Riku shot up. "What! 5:30!! Its 4:30 now!!! We have to get back and get dressed!" as soon as that was said they went back to there rooms and got dressed.

--4--

Ring….Ring…..

"Hello?" asked Miroku. "WHERE ARE YOU IT 4:45!! Dinners at 5:30! GET YOU AND YOUR FIRLFRIEND BACK NOW!!!" With that Inuyasha hung up and so did Miroku.

"Hey Sango" she turned around. "Whats up?" "That was just Inuyasha telling us to get our asses back cause dinners at 5:30." Her eyes widened. Sango paid for the last gift and they drove back to the mansion.

As soon as they arrived and rapped the gift Sango got dressed and went down to the dinning room. When they got there they saw Inuyasha and Kagome dressed nicely. Kagome wore a red top and the sleeved were on her shoulder sides. Then her pants were nice black dress pants. Her hair was down and no make up on her face. She looked beautiful. Inuyasha wore his red dress shirt and a pair of nice blue jeans that hugged his ass. (drool material) His hair was down.

"Sango you look pretty" Said Kagome. "You to sweetie." Sango was wearing a nice black tank top with a blue jean skirt; her hair was up in a high ponytail. Miroku wore a purple dress top and black jeans that hugged his ass as well. After everyone was in the dinning room dinner started. And then Sango stood up….to say……

--4--

**This is where I leave you please review and Please if you want to say something like 'put this in' or something like that. Thanks for those of you who have reviewed. And I can't wait to write the next chapter.**

**AquaGirl16**


	19. Dinner and suprizes

I appreciate that you guys reviewed. I'm happy now thank you. Oh and for all that added me as fav author and so forth I appreciate too. I hope you like this chapter. In this chapter there will be a lemon or 2 I don't know well you'll just have to read the chapter to find out. Hehehe…(get and evil grin)

--4--

Last Time…

"Sango you look pretty" Said Kagome. "You to sweetie." Sango was wearing a nice black tank top with a blue jean skirt; her hair was up in a high ponytail. Miroku wore a purple dress top and black jeans that hugged his ass as well. After everyone was in the dinning room dinner started. And then Sango stood up…. to say……

--4--

Now……

"MIROKU!" SLAP!!! Underneath the tablecloth Miroku squeezed Sango's thigh and she had to do something, there lay the unconscious Miroku. Her face flushed at that moment she cleared her throat. "Since I'm already up, I'd like to say I'm happy that Sota and my lil Kohaku are here for the week." Before she could continue. "Sango why must you bring up old names that I had. Its embarrassing." Kohaku wasn't pleased. "Oh but you know…. I…. love…..you….my lil blue eyed bro." She said in a teasing voice and he sat down blushing.

She returned to her speech. "And I am also glad to have 2 new faces in this house. Jackie and Riku. I can't wait to have a girl chat between the 5 of us girls. Lets have fun this week, Cheers!" Sango was smiling and very happy. Just as Sango sat Riku rose from her seat. Sota new what was coming and before she said anything Sota grabbed her hand and mouthed. 'Are you sure you want to tell them?' he looked worried. She nodded and took a big breath in and let it out.

"Hi I'm Riku if you didn't already know. Um…I wanted to tell you all a very important secret of mine." She paused and looked at Sota. During this pause everyone but Sesshomaru looked interested, but Kagome already knew what was coming. She herself took a breath. In one word Riku said "Yambiyonce" and a weird light came and her scent changed completely.

Sesshomaru's eyes bulged out as well as Inuyasha's. Kagome was the only one beside Sota and the other teens who weren't surprised. And then….

"WAIT! You're a half demon?" Yeh…. that's why I was uneasy around you and Inuyasha. Riku was looking at the table, Sota then stood up.

"If anyone has a problem they can deal with me!" and he wasn't joking either. Inuyasha thought 'Wow the kids got spunk. He…. just like his sister.' Sesshomaru stood up. "Well I'll be leav…." "NO! No you are not MISTER!!!" Rin said firmly. "He turned to face her. "Why…give me one good reason why I should stay?" Every girl looked at on another and smirked. (A/N: never question women.) "I'll give you one reason…" as she looked up with a glint in her eye. "I'll have you neutered before you wake up the next morning…. is that a good enough reason mister" Rin asked and her face wasn't a sight for sore eyes. Glaring like the devil himself. Then her arms were placed firmly on her hips one leg was turned to the side and the other was straight. As if she was ready to switch to running mode and kill him any second.

Sesshomaru didn't lose his cool just opened his mouth to make a stupid smart-ass comment. "But you wont be able to get anything from me if you do that my dear." He said in a cool voice. Rin just smiled and giggled a bit. Sesshomaru new something was up and was she he made a VERY WRONG MISTAKE. And Boy was he right. In a very calm voice Rin simply stated. "Well the I'll just have to get another guy or a dildo."

And with that sentence Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker. So did everyone else. Sesshomaru's facial expression didn't change but inside he was a scared little pup and he sat back down in his chair before his wife did something he'd regret for provoking it.

Rin sat beside her mate/husband and grinned to herself in winning the battle. Yes after her childhood Rin wasn't a sweet little girl everyone thought of her as. The outside was that sweet woman and the inside was a wild girl how shouldn't be messed with.

Riku was still standing amazed that this woman she didn't know stuck up for…_her…her a …half…demon…_Well everyone had a smile on there faces. After Riku sat down Inuyasha walked up to her and whispered into her 'ear' (on top of her head. (I LOVE THOSE DOGGIE EARS!! KAWAII!!!))

"_Meet me in the garden at midnight"_ Inuyasha said a walked away from the table. "Inuyasha where are you going?" he turned around. "To the bathroom or am I not aloud?" he chuckled. She smiled and shooed him with her hand movements. But the look he gave her in about 5 minutes and then she herself told them she was gonna 'check' on Inuyasha. See if he was 'ok'.

(Lemon coming…)

As Kagome walked down the hall and made a right then a left then another right she went into the bathroom. Once she opened the door Inuyasha closed it and locked the door. Then pushed Kagome against the wall and started to kiss her. The first kiss was rough and she kinda liked it. The it slowly turned into a sweet kiss.

Kagome's arms went around Inuyasha's neck every part on Kagome's body was tingling. While Inuyasha worked his way to Kagome's mate mark her hands were moving down his back. He gave a deep growl and nibbled slightly on he mark. This made her moan and he kissed her harshly to soften the noise.

"You know if they here us I'll have to stop." He said with a smirk. "She moaned "n…o…don..t..st..op" He got a bigger smirk on his face and started where he left off. Kagome's Hands were right by his ass. Once he bit down a rush of pleasure rushed through her body and she grabbed his ass tightly. Which made his eyes role to the back off his head. His pure demon side wanted her and wanted her now.

From the rush of pleasure she was wet and ready for him. He however wasn't.

Kagome took this to her advantage. She smiled and said in a devious voice. "My Turn" She pushed him back against the wall and took his top off. Kagome started to nibble on him and he began to moan. She licked up his torso and since his pants were low cut she also licked along that line. Inuyasha bucked. "Sh….it…Ka..go..me…" All she did was grin and she saw there was a bulge in his pants. Kagome new he was ready new but she'd play with him a little longer.

Slowly she unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Through his boxers you could see he was erect. Kagome's hands slid up Inuyasha's chest feeling his soft silky skin. Just think of it was making her more wet. Until her hands parted one went to his hair, which sent shivers through his body and the other one went to more pleasurable quarter.

Kagome's hand again found there way to Inuyasha's boxers and took them off. Poor Inuyasha was sweating and wanting Kagome and he new she was toying with him. In soft strokes she began to stroke him. Inuyasha started to whimper softly.

She stopped he looked at her as his accretion was throbbing in pain…

(Pause)

Back in the room

"Where are they?" asked Sango "Its been like 15 minutes!" She slumped in her chair. "I think we should continue without them if you get what I mean Sango" Sesshomaru gave her a look and she understood.

"Ok! Lets Start! Chow down guy's and gal's" said Rin. Every adult new what was going on but not the kids. Now the seating on the right side of the table was Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango and supposedly Kagome and Inuyasha's seats. On the left were Miroku, Sota, Riku, Kohaku, and Jackie.

"Hey where is my sister Miroku?" Sota looked at Miroku dead serious. He spit out his wine. After he cleaned his self up. "Um….I think she lost in the mansion some where..but no need to worry." Miroku smiled and Sota was satisfied. Although in his mind. 'Where are you sis?' and In Miroku's mind. 'Hurry up you two the kids are get suspicious.

(Play)

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome.

They were kissing nonstop. Finally Inuyasha put her up against the wall and pulled her up in the air. Her legs rapped around his waist and he entered her woman hood.

She moaned slowly. He hit a certain spot and she moaned even louder than before. "Hit that spot again…..pl..ea..se…Inu….yash…A!" He did as she commanded he hit that spot repeatedly. And he was almost at his climax and so was she.

Sweat, heat, and passion is how you described at this moment. Kagome bit her lip and screamed his name in her head first and he did the same.

(End Lemon)

They cleaned up and walked back to the dinning room. Riku and Sesshomaru smelt sex all over both of them. Riku wrinkled her nose. Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle. But unfortunately for him Rin wasn't in the best of moods so it was likely he'd get kicked out of his own room.

After Inuyasha and Kagome sat down they started to eat and so did everyone else. Sota's head rose and looked at Kagome. "Hey sis?" she looked up. "What is it Sota?" smiled Kagome. "Um…where were you? I mean you were gone a long time." She simply put up a shield and told a little whit lie. "Well I was looking for Inuyasha and I got lost in one of these hallways and He caught me. We started to kiss and made out for a bit and then came back" she thought 'Well its not a total lie.' Even though the two other demons knew it was a lie for the most part. Sesshomaru shaked his head in shame. Riku giggled and Inuyasha knew that she knew what had happened by their scents.

Sota turned to Riku. "What's so funny Riku?" He had a confused look on his face, which made her laugh harder. She eventually fell off her chair. Sota gave her a strange look and shook his head. Miroku cleared his voice and Riku calmed down and got back in her chair.

"Well we should get to know one another since we barely know the new guest then one of them is a very…" WACK!! "You perv!!! She's with Sota and don't think of anything!!!" Miroku got up. "Aw…but there's no fun Sango" She got a smile on her face which scared Miroku. "Well…that's why.." she started off calm. "YOU CHOULDN"T HAVE FUN!!!" Sango looked over to Riku and said sorry about the unconscious man on the floor.

Riku said it was fin. "Um…sis I didn't know you were dating a pervert." Sango sighed and looked at her lil bro. "Yah Kohaku he's a pervert, but at certain times he can be sweet and caring. You'll see." Kohaku shook his head 'Right' he thought. After dinner was finished Rin had to drag Sesshy to the living room cause he didn't wanna go.

In the Living Room….

Everyone was laughing getting to know one another. "Hey! Does anyone wanna here and embarrassing story about Sota?" asked Kagome. "NO! Sis you said you would embarrass me!" Kagome tiled her head to the side. "Well I said I wouldn't but that doesn't mean I can't change my mind. Right…?" He sat back on the couch with a humph.

"I'd love to here something about Sota. Especially if its funny." "RIKU!" she smiled. "Sorry but I wanna know." He sank into his seat. "Well ok. Sota was about 5 at the time and he had some sort of nightmare or that's what we thought. He'd been having these 'nightmares' for a while. So he came running into my room and was in tears." "Wait I though this was suppose to be funny Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "It is let me finish! Ok…back to where I was OH! So Sota came in crying and woke me up. Of course I was mad then I looked at him his pajama pants were SOAKED! That's when my mom and I realized he'd been wetting his bed all this time! He didn't stop wetting his bed until the age of 8." She was laughing as well as everyone else, but Sota.

He was slumped in his seat glaring at his sister. She saw him. "Oh come on Sota it was fun." He just smiled. "Oh ok then let me tell a story." "Fine I don't care." She said unaware of the story he was about to tell.

"Ok my story begins one year before I went to boarding school and HER first year of High school." "NO! Anything but that please Sota." Her face was pleading. "Sorry sis alls fare in love and war." He was smirking and Inuyasha snickered a bit which ended up with a 'SIT!'

"Now to start. Kagome walked into school as fresh meat as they put it. She had met one boy although she wouldn't tell me his name. She bumped into him being her unaware self said 'Sorry I didn't mean to….' She was stuttering at this point and blushing." Inuyasha was snickering. "This was her first crush. He blew her off like she was nothing. Two weeks later there was this party." Inuyasha new what was gonna happen and so did Sesshomaru and Rin. "She got so drunk she had sex with him. The next day she came home with a HUGE hangover. She looked so funny when she walked in the door I started to laugh and I ended up on the floor laughing so hard and clenching my stomach. Here's the kicker she never remembered what Happen! I found out through rumors in my school and asked her about it and she remembered everything but the GUY!" Everyone was laughing except Inuyasha and Kagome.

After some more embarrassing stories. Everyone headed to bed and Inuyasha walked by Riku. He whispered only so she could hear. "Remember garden at midnight. I wanna talk with you." And he gave her a piece of paper. She looked at it and it was directions from her room to the spot in the garden he wanted to meet her at. He caught up to Kagome. Riku was wondering what he wanted to talk about.

Back in Sota and Riku's room.

"So what do you want to do? I'll sleep on the couch if you want Riku." She looked at him in a way he never saw. "No its ok to sleep in the same bed just don't do anything. K?" Sota smiled. "Ok if that's what you want." He walked to his closet got his pajama pants.

He went to the bathroom to change he came out wearing a dark blue silk pajama pant. And he got into the bed while she was changing. When she was wearing a night gowned that was pink and a little see through. But this made Sota blush and drool a bit. She giggled which got his out of his gaze. He was a little hard. "Um…I'll be back in a seck." She new he wanted her because suddenly his scent spiked. When Sota went into the bathroom she blushed a bit and went into the bed.

'God I haven't been in a bed this comfortable in ages.' She though. Sota had turned on the cold shower and got in. 'God why does she do this to me.' He thought, after about 5 minutes he was fine. He dried himself off, put his clothes on and went back to the bed. Riku was pretending to sleep but it fooled Sota. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

He walked around to the other side of the bed got in and in about 10 minutes he was in a deep sleep. As the time passed she looked at the clock it was 11:00pm and an Hour to go. 'I hope Inuyasha doesn't forget.' She thought and sighed.

In Kagome's and Inuyasha's room

'ACHO!' Inuyasha sneezed. "Someone has to be talking or thinking about me." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed. "So why aren't you going to bed Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. He looked at her and smiled. "I can see you are tired so go to sleep. I'm not tried so I'll be up for a bit. Close your eyes." He kissed her soft lips and she lied down and fell asleep.

He lies in bed wondering about many things. Why did I ask Riku to meet me at the garden? Maybe to ask why she hid the fact she was a half demon? Probably what her plan are with Sota. Well I should put some clothes on since it's almost midnight. He got up put on some track pants and a t-shirt.

With Riku she looked at the clock and it was 11:45pm. So she got out of the bed slowly to make sure she didn't wake Sota. She put her Rob on over her nightgown. Walked out into the hall. She took a piece of paper. Inuyasha gave it to her when he reminded her to come to the garden. AS she passed the halls she looked at the painting and portraits. She was well aware they were rich but she didn't know that much. AS soon as she got to the garden spot mo one was there. So she sat on the bench and waited.

In the kitchen

Inuyasha was getting a snack for the both of them and then he left the kitchen and headed for the garden spot.

Back in the garden

Riku looked the lovely fountain. She walked over to it and looked at her reflection. She started to sing in soft tone evanescence Good Enough.

Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you  
Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly  
now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel  
Good enough  
I feel good enough for you

Inuyasha was about to turn the corner and he knew she was already there. But He stopped and listened to the song she was singing. He herd how said she sounded.

Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely  
now I can't let go of this dream  
can't believe that I feel  
Good enough  
I feel good enough  
its been such a long time coming, but I feel good  
and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall

pour real life down on me  
cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
enough  
am I good enough  
for you to love me too?

so take care what you ask of me  
cause I can't say no….

When she was done he walked in and…said "Yah know being a half demon you should've sensed me. I was listening to you. It sounded really sad. You shouldn't be ashamed of being how you are. Now lets get down to what I brought you here for….The reason is……"

Here is where I leave you. Please review if you wish to get the next chapter. So please review. I am for warning you that my semester tests are coming up. So that means Lots of homework for me. So I'm apologizing in advance. But Please _**REVIEW!!!**_


	20. TheReason and A weird MoringandAfternoon

Hey sorry for the long wait but I was hoping for more than 2 reviews so that's why for the long wait. Also I've been having issues lately with family and such. I'm for warning you all if this keeps happening with the reviews I'll cut this story short. I was planning on making it a 35-40-chapter story, but if things continue the way they are I'll make it a 25-30-chapter story. Please and thanks

AquaGirl16

Last Time with ToD FoM……

When she was done he walked in and…said "Yah know being a half demon you should've sensed me. I was listening to you. It sounded really sad. You shouldn't be ashamed of being how you are. Now lets get down to what I brought you here for….The reason is……"

Now…

"The reason is…" she took a breath. "Is because I wanted to know why you hid the reason you were a half demon?" He looked straight into her eyes. "Well I didn't wanna go through the pain my older sister went through. So I learned a bit of magic and I put a spell on myself. My parents don't know…." Her head was down and she looked sad…about to cry….Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder.

He gave a sigh. "Why put yourself through this pain? I mean sure in the beginning people will make fun of you but later on if you don't react to their comments they can't hurt you." She looked up and saw Inuyasha with an understanding face.

"Tell me how are your parent like?" Then Riku started to cry. Inuyasha started to sooth Riku's back and she looks up at him. "If you're not ready to say that's fine, but I know how you feel. Believe me I do." There was a pause he sighed and led her to the bench. He looked at her and started to explain his past.

Flashback:

"DAD!" Sesshomaru busted into his office. "Why in the world did you get remarried and then on top of it you get her pregnant and then now I HAVE A HALF-BREAD FOR A BROTHER!!!" While he pointed at Inuyasha. At the time Inuyasha was 3. HE didn't understand but from all the screaming and yelling he knew he wasn't wanted. "AND TO TOP THAT OFF…" "THAT'S IS ENOUGH SESSHOMARU! I heard enough! Inuyasha and Izayoi are the most important things in my life and including you too! What do you take me for and IDIOT?!" Sesshomaru kept his mouth shut. "Listen I love all of you but ever since your mother died I was in morning for years and now that I have Izayoi I can finally live like I use too. Son if you can't except that…then…then…you'll have to deal."

He turned his back to Sesshomaru and in the mirror he saw Inuyasha crying. He turned around in a flash and went to the door. Inuyasha saw him coming and he ran. Inutisho ran after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Wait!" He looked everywhere and still no trace of Inuyasha. Inutisho stopped tittles his head back and sniffed the air. Inuyasha smelt so salty tears.

The place Inuyasha was the garden, by the fountain. He turned around to see his father. With puffy red eyes from crying, he hade a look that hurt Inutisho. Like a stab to the heart with a sharp piece of broken glass. Inutisho walked to his crying son and embraced him. Inuyasha was stunned. "Inuyasha I'm sorry you had to see and hear that. Your brother is just not use to the fact someone else has enter the family." The young boy looked up at his dad. "That's a lie! He yells at me all the time saying that I'm a nusense and if it weren't for me he'd be treated better at school." Inutisho was looking at Inuyasha in a peculiar way. "What do you mean treated better at school?" He sniffed. "He says they tease him 'ca..cause he's got a half bread for a brother." Inuyasha tilled his head to the side. "What's a half bread daddy?" His father shook his head. "Inuyasha its another way of saying someone is half human and have demon. But they think it to be a bad thing to be one even though its not. You understand Inuyasha that you are you and nothing better or less. Got that?" He shook his head, Inutisho continued. "I need you to understand no matter how bad people make fun of you they are the fools. Ok? And you will always be a demon in my eyes ok?" Inuyasha wiped his tears away and smiled up at his father and embraced him in a great big bear hug. Ever since that day nothing had been the same. If Sesshomaru was mean he was put in a room for 5 days. To be by himself in solitude and he was only brought food for those days.

If the school wondered where he was his parent's would say he was sick. Five years later Sesshomaru came to except Inuyasha. He was 13 and Inuyasha was 8. Yes it was a 5-year difference yet they don't look it.

At school….Inuyasha was teased because he was a half demon. Sometime Sesshomaru would stand up for him but sometimes he didn't. He said it was for Inuyasha to build character.

It was September 9th Inuyasha was now 14. He was walking through the hall going to math when... "HEY YOU!" He turned and looked at the boy who had called him. Inuyasha put a finger and pointed to himself. "Yah you.!" The boy was closer now. He had Blue eyes and from his scent he was a wolf demon. (Yes it was Koga) "Hey half-breed. I thought you left for good when Naraku beat the pulp out of yah." Inuyasha's nails were making his hands bleed.

Koga smelt the blood and looked at Inuyasha's face. It was full of anger. Koga got a grin on his face. "OH……his the little half breed gonna get me. What's he gonna do? OH….I'm trembling with fear…" Koga was pissing him off to no end. That's when he lost it.

HE jumped on Koga and started to beat him. His fists just kept going and going. Koga tried to fight back but couldn't his face was bloody and Inuyasha gave a big blow to his gut. Koga gasped for air and Inuyasha got off. He knew that was enough. "Now who's the weak one." With that he walked away. Unfortunately the teasing didn't stop so he gave an icy glare to anyone who dared to make fun of him. They remembered the fight he and Koga had and they shut up. So after time they stopped completely and no one dared to make fun of Inuyasha.

End of Flashback

"Wow…I thought I would've had it bad…." Riku was astonished at Inuyasha's life story. "Inuyasha that's why I put the spell on me..so that wouldn't happen." He sighed "You got to a boarding school right?" she shook her head yes. "Then if something would happen then they'd get in trouble. Then ignore them. Please tell me why you were put in the school."

Riku hesitated. "Ok….See my dad is a full dog demon and my mom is a full dog demon too." Inuyasha had a confused look. "You see my parents had a fight and my mom had an affair with a human man and I was born. After my dad found out I was a half demon he started to abuse my mom and well for my safety I was put in boarding school by my mom…and….and…" she started to cry again.

Inuyasha started to sooth her back again "Hey its ok if you want you can come her every break ok?" Riku looked up stunned. "Hey……don't look at me like that I have a soft spot for half demons like myself." He had the most heart-warming smile on his face, she smiled back and gave him a hug.

Inuyasha pulled back and changed his expression. "Hey I see how you look at Sota what's your plans? And don't think of me prying into your heart or anything but I just wanna know." She hesitated for a moment and sighed. "Honestly if we are still together in the future when we are older I want us to be mates. That's if we are still together that is. We haven't gone further than kissing. We haven't made out yet either. I'm not ready for that yet…." She sighed again.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. " I see you found your mate this early. I hope it work out for the best with you two. Anyways we should get back." He looked at his watch and it read 1:00am. "We've been out here for an hour so lets head back." He started to walk ahead. Riku never though another half demon could be so understanding. He helped her with her problems and explained she shouldn't be ashamed of what and who she is. Gave her strength, and just was an all over good guy.

As Riku and Inuyasha made their way to her room. (He didn't want her getting lost.) It was a nice silent walk enjoying one another's accompany. When they reached her room he tapped her on the head smiled and left. She entered the room to see a worried Sota. She shut the door closed her eyes and sighed.

He came to her and hugged her. "Where were you? I was so worried I get up to go to the bathroom and I come back not to find you." Riku chuckled. "I'm fine don't worry I was with Inuyasha." He looked at her in a strange way. "He asked me to meet him in the garden by the fountain to talk. At midnight, I talked to him about half demon stuff. He helped me out so much. I hope I did not worry you to much.?" He sighed and smiled. "Yah I'm fine I just wanted to know where you were. Now lets go back to bed huh?" Riku smiled and gave Sota a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. "Ok let's go." She went and got into the bed. He shortly came to the bed once he stopped blushing from Riku's kiss.

As Inuyasha came back to his own room he walked in and saw Kagome sleeping. With the moonlight that shined on her face she looked like an angle. He went over to his closet and pulled out a new pair of boxers. He hated sleeping in dirty boxers. (he own thing) After changing he got into the bed. Shortly later he fell asleep next to his angel.

In the morning he woke up only one thing it wasn't morning it was 12:00 noon! He slept in. Kagome didn't bother to wake him. HE got dressed in a blue beater a pair of white shorts that had 3 blue strips on the side the sorts with a pair of blue shaq sneakers. He ran down to the gym. When he got there he saw Rin working out so he stopped and went to the garden maze for a jog/walk. Yes at this mansion they had maze. Oddly enough it was in the shape of a heart.

While on his jog he heard some music…and it was a song called Get Low. Inuyasha slowed down to a walking pace. As he peaked around the corner he was astonished to see his angel and Sango dance in such a way.

3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 2x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that  
Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine  
I done came to the club about 50 11 times now can I play with yo  
Panty line the club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating  
Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now

'_Wow…I never knew Kagome could dance like that……wow Sango's not half bad herself. Boy do I need to take Kagome clubbing._' Thought Inuyasha. As he continued to watch he started to get hard and was drooling as well.

She getting crunk in the club I mean she work  
Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked  
ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it  
Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this b i itch  
Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities  
Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug  
Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep yo  
ass where you at  
3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 2x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got   
dam)

During this part of the song Kagome did as the song said. When it said get low. She bent backwards touched the ground and brought herself back up and repeated the motions until the song said other wise. When it said drop it and shake ya ass. She did. At this point Inuyasha's boner was throbing. He needed release, yet he wanted to see the entire dance till the song ended.

Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Now back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 2x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got   
dam)  
Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend  
Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen  
Steady looking at me Still asking questions  
Times up nigga pass me another contestant  
Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50  
Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already  
looking at a nigga with yo palm out bitch I ain't even seen you dance  
Twerk something baby work something baby  
Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby  
Slide down dat bitch  
a little bit then stop  
Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop  
Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands  
I just wanna see yo ass dirty dance yin yang we done again  
And put it on the map like annnnn  
3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 2x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got   
dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)

Got dam (Got dam) ya ya'll twerking a little bit ladies  
But ya got to twerk a little bit harder then dat  
now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite  
(where my sexy ladies) we want ya'll to do this shit like this  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 2x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)

Kagome knew Inuyasha was watching her so that's why she was dancing so fiercely. As the song came to a stop Inuyasha ran back to his house and went to the nearest bathroom to get rid of his problem. Back with Kaogme and Sango.

"Hey Sango guess what." Kagome looked so happy, devilishly happy. "Wh..a..t?" Kagome just smiled. "Inuyasha was watching us." Sango had a shocked expression. In Kagome's head _'5..4..3..2..1..'_ "WHAT! Why!" Kagome was still smiling. "He probably was working out as normal and stumbled across us and just watched. He's never left while I was dancing." Sango gave a heavy sigh. After gossiping and such Kagome and Sango walked back to the mansion with their boom box.

"Hey! Who's in the bathroom!" Miroku had to go bad and he ran to the nearest bathroom. Unfortunately, it was the bathroom Inuyasha occupied at the moment. He kept banging on the door. Inuyasha wasn't about to leave after he got their "Miroku go to another damn bathroom I just got here!" "Man I can't move a muscle! I GOT TO GO!" "Yah well so DO I, SO GO TO ANOTHER DAMN MUTHER FUCKN' BATHROOM!!!" Miroku knew he was in defeat. So slowly but surly he left the bathroom Inuyasha was in and went to the next nearest.

Unfortunately, the next one was occupied too. When he got there he tried to turn the handle. Locked. "You've got to be kidding me! Is Kami against me going to the fuckn' bathroom!!" Miroku heard a female voice from inside the bathroom he desperately needed. "Sorry Miroku I can't let you in at the moment, go to another please." At this point Miroku was about to burst. So he ran to the first room he saw. Unfortunately, It was Sesshomaru's and Rin's. He didn't care al the least.

Miroku kicked down the door. Didn't acknowledge that Sesshy and Rin were making out on the bed. (NOTE: Rin is back from exercising) He ran straight to their bathroom and went pee. After he was finished he unlocked the door and saw the expressions and sighed. _'Kami I feel like an idiot.'_ "Sorry I had to go REALLY….bad and yah…..sorry…" He walked out of the room. He felt their eyes on him as he left the room.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Well….that was odd." "I'd have to say so." Sesshomaru looked at her seductively. "Now where were we…" Rin rolled her eyes and giggled. "You truly are a pervy puppy" He just grinned and his lips attacked Rin's. She put up no protest. He began to massage her left breast, which in return he got a small moan that escaped her lips. Sesshomaru decided to experiment. He squeezed her breast and she gave a louder moan. Then he broke the kiss and took her shirt off to reveal a pink bra with black lace. He grinned; he wondered what the panties looked like. Slowly he reached behind Rin's back and unsnapped her bra. Sesshy loved the way her breasts bounced once released from their prison. He lowered his mouth to her right nipple and sucked on it while massaging the other. Rin arched her back to his touch. Sesshy let out a low growl from his throat. The vibration excited Rin and she gasped.

Sesshy Jr. rubbed against Rin's thigh and received a moan. Sesshomaru left a long line of saliva down Rin's torso. As he came to Rin's sweat pants he slowly took them off and let in nails run softly on Rin's skin. He saw Rin's pink and black panties and ripped them off. Rin's head snapped up and even though she was panting she was going to scold him for ruining her favorite pair of panties. "Hey! Those were my favorite Sesshy!" He looked up at her and smiled. He came straight up to her face. "You know you can buy the same ones again." Then he kissed her passionately to make her forget about the shredded clothe on the floor. While his index finger was playing with Rin's folds, she bucked to his touch. This increased his confidence.

He stuck one finger in her hot moist cavern and started to pump, Rin went with the motion. He added another finger and another, to stretch her for his Jr. self. She was at her climax and came onto his hand. "SESSHOMARU!!" He grinned and licked the tasty sticky substance on his hand. Then he played with her breasts once more to arouse her again. And it worked. He placed himself right outside Rin's cavern and touched the very tip of it and teased her even though he could barely take the pain anymore. "Sesshomaru I need you IN ME NOW!! PLEASE!!" That's all he needed. He shoved himself into Rin and began to pump and a slow rate to find her sweet spot. "AH!! SESSHOMARU! Hit that spot again!" HE knew he found it now. He sped up his pace and hit that spot over and over again. Soon the two were at their climaxes. He gave on final grunt and they screamed each other's names. "SESSHOMARU!" "RIN!" He pulled put of Rin and dropped beside her. He kissed her and they fell asleep next to on another.

With the Teens….

"Hey Sota?" "Hm..?" She looked at him seriously and he saw. "What is it Riku?" She blushed and whispered into his ear. Sota fell off his chair. "Are you positive?" She nodded.

Right then and there Kohaku and Jackie came in. "What's going on?" Riku left the room to leave Sota to explain…

I know I haven't done a lot of 'Jackie and Kohaku stuff', but that will be in the next chapter. If you have any Idea's you wish to share please do. They are greatly appreciated. And a cpouple of things will be happening as well. 4th of July is coming up and some unexpected things will happen and be said.

I'd like you people to review I have only a couple steady reviewers. So please do what I ask. Yah know if you don't review bad things can happen and I'll just stop. I know I don't update regularly cause I have other things to do. Family is getting more hectic as the year continues and so does school I'm in the school play CLUE right now so more time will be taken away to please update and let me know what you think.

Well I'd like to thank Avelyn Lauren, and nitecreature99 for reviewing. I wish more people would review because I feel like it's not a good story so PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'd appreciate it.


	21. Chapter 21

I am really not happy only 2 reviews for the last chapter

**2I am really not happy only 2 reviews for the last chapter. So I'm probably going to sum up this story in 2-4 chapters. That will be it. Sorry but I don't feel confident with only getting 2 reviews each chapter****. Other than that I've been really busy with my senior year coming and I've been reading a series called Twilight. I haven't been on the computer a lot. I can say this much I wont be on a lot due to theater but I will try to update when I can but I might cancel this story depending on who reviews. I am a little tired with this so this may be the last chapter and then I cancel it.**

Before

'With the Teens….

"Hey Sota?" "Hm..?" She looked at him seriously and he saw. "What is it Riku?" She blushed and whispered into his ear. Sota fell off his chair. "Are you positive?" She nodded.

Right then and there Kohaku and Jackie came in. "What's going on?" Riku left the room to leave Sota to explain…

Now…

"So Sota we're waiting?" Jackie was becoming very impatient. (The usual female pose. Arms crossed, leaning on left leg having the other leg extended to the side, and had an expression that could kill.) Kohaku just had a complex expression. Sota on the other hand was scared to tell what his girlfriend had just said to him.

He was sweating a little. "Sota!" He snapped out of his gaze and gulped. Jackie walked over to him and shook him a bit. Kohaku just stood there. He knew if he interfered he would get the worst prince for helping his friend over his girlfriend. After a good 5-6 shakes Sota pushed Jackie off.

He finally spoke. "I'm not sure I should tell you its not my place to say. I…if …if Riku says its ok then I'll say but I don't know if I should…" At this point Jackie was ready to rip Sota's head off or beat the hell out of him.

"Dude please tell Jackie look at her ok?" He looked straight at her and boy was he scared now. "Sh…sh…she…ask…asked ma….m…me…t…to…to.." She gave a heavy sigh. "She asked you to WHAT!!" "She asked me to bbb….be….her…ma..mat…mate…" Sota's face was beat red.

Suddenly Jackie's frustrated face went to a big smile, and she jumped on him. Knocking him to the ground. "AH!! That's great! My two good friends are going to be married! Well under demon law."

Kagome came in at the wrong time. "My baby brother's is going be Riku's mate?" Jackie and Sota got up from the floor. Kohaku just turned around. At this point Sota was now embarrassed for life. Kagome walked to her brother.

"Are you sure you want this?" Then she realized that his friends were there. Before he could answer she turned to face Kohaku and Jackie. "Hey excuse us for a minute and do not follow. I want this to be a private conversation between me and my brother ok?" They said yes and the two siblings made there way to Kagome and Inuyasha's room.

When they got there Inuyasha was there. 'Great how will I get him out of the room?' Thought Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha?" "Hm." Kagome walked over to the bed and sat beside him. Sota was feeling really out of place. "Can you leave I need to have a talk with Sota privately." "Let me guess its about Riku asking him as her mate. Right?" Kagome was astonished. "How do you know?!" Sota was not happy that Inuyasha knew.

"Well to be honest what did Riku tell you last night?" Then it clicked. "Wait Riku was with you last night? That's why she was lying?" Inuyasha only nodded and he got a wack on the head by his mate.

"You said you needed to take a walk last night!" Inuyasha kept his cool cause he knew that was coming. "Yah and I did to the garden. I told Riku to meet me there. After she told us her secret at dinner she looked confused. So I wanted to talk to her since I'm a half demon as well." Now it made sense and Kagome wasn't to angry and more. Except Sota was pretty mad now. He slammed the door and walk up to Inuyasha.

"Did you put that into her head!" Inuyasha didn't answer. "Answer me INUYASHA!" Kagome was astonished that Sota could get this angry; she'd never seen him like this. Sota's hand was gripped tight around Inuyasha's coaler. This didn't faze Inuyasha in the least.

Inuyasha took Sota's hand an took it off is coaler and then sighed. This only angered Sota more. "Listen closely kid cause I'm not gonna repeat myself got it! Well here's how it went.

Flash Back:

"Hey I see how you look at Sota what's your plans? And don't think of me prying into your heart or anything but I just wanna know." She hesitated for a moment and sighed. "Honestly if we are still together in the future when we are older I want us to be mates. That's if we are still together that is. We haven't gone further than kissing. We haven't made out yet either. I'm not ready for that yet…." She sighed again.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. " I see you found your mate this early. I hope it work out for the best with you two. Anyways we should get back." He looked at his watch and it read 1:00am.

End Flash Back

Sota's expression changed. "She told you all that?" Inuyasha just sighed and fell back on the bed and laid there, "Yah she did. Now its up to you to decide whether you want this or not. But I should warn you from a half demon's perspective. Once a half demon knows his or her mate. They do not give up. She knows you are THEE ONE. So Think about it." Sota went over to the couch and plopped on it in shock.

Kagome felt bad for Sota and went to go sit next to him. She put her arm around Sota and gave him a hug. A slight blush came over his cheeks. Inuyasha was sick of all of this. "Sota!" His head jolted up and golden orbs met chocolate eye's full of confusion.

"Come here" and he did and sat next to Inuyasha. "What?" "Look I know its hard to decide and all that…but do you take Riku's feelings into consideration?" he paused "Seriously, you need to think. From what she said last night she really wants it to work out between you to. Just take it slow and during that time think. Ok?"

Sota nodded his head. It went silent, about four minutes passed. Kagome spoke up. She really never liked silence. "Um….Sota?" He looked over. "Hm." "Well do you wanna do something?" He shook his head and she sighed. "Well I'm going and if anyone wonders where I am I'll have my cell on me. Ok?" Inuyasha looked up and nodded. Kagome had a feeling that Inuyasha wanted to talk to Sota alone. After Inuyasha sensed Kagome was fare enough away from the room he walked over to Sota and patted him on the back.

He looked up at Inuyasha. "This is all to soon. I was shocked when I saw Kagome….seeing how different she looked. I didn't even recognize her, but only her voice. I'm still not quite use to it yet Inuyasha." Inuyasha could see all the emotions in the younger boy's eyes. He just sighed. "What about me will I change too Inuyasha? Will I have to hide the fact I'm a half demon if I become her mate? I don't wanna hide anything!"

"Sota all I can say is yes you will change and whether you want to hide the fact you change is entirely up to you. Plus you have time to think about whether you want this or not." Sota shook his head as a sigh of understanding. "Um Inuyasha…maybe if you explain to me more about how a demon or half demon is attracted to his or her mate I wont be so scared anymore." _'Great how did I know that was coming…'_ Inuyasha thought. "Ok, but listen very carefully because I wont repeat myself."

"AH!!" Inuyasha heard a scream from the kitchen (sensitive hearing). "Sota I have to go I'll be back and do not leave this room. Got it!" "What's…" _'Why did Inuyasha leave all of a sudden?' _

Sota couldn't hear it cause there on the 3rd floor and at the opposite end of the house. Inuyasha rushed out the door and leaving Sota alone. As he arrived in the kitchen he saw

Sesshomaru fighting with a man and he jumped away from the kitchen window. A blast of wind cam and blasted the wall down.

Sota felt the blast (it effected the entire house.) Sota didn't care about what Inuyasha had just said he ran down the the halls and down the stair to the kitchen. After the smoke cleared Inuyasha saw a feather in the sky and heard.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! HELP!!" Two women's voice could be heard. Rin's and Kagome's. "Shut up wench's!" Another woman's voice and she knocked the two women out and they lay on the feather as she left.

Sesshomaru punch the man he crumbled to dust and dirt. Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha leapt into the sky. He was less than an inch away from the two. Then some strange scent caught his nose and fell back with shock. The two girls gave him a quizzical look. The women noticed Inuyasha and besides seeing him fall back she hit him with a blow to the stomach.

'_Incompetent half-breed can't even catch a feather'_ Sesshomaru thought. Though he couldn't say that because he was standing there doing nothing. As he watched his brother hit the ground he picked him up and took him into the house and dressed his wounds. While dressing Inuyasha's wounds Sota was standing there in shock. Soon after Jackie, Kohaku and Riku walked into the kitchen. The three blissfully unaware of what just happened. Riku look at Sota and she saw how scared and shocked he was. His arms were hugging himself and it looked like he was crouched in a little ball. She slowly approached him. "No." was all Sesshomaru said coldly. "Why…?" After a few moments he spoke. "Because he's in a state of shock. If someone were to touch him…..lets say it wouldn't be a pretty thing to see." She listened to what Sesshomaru had said. All of them did.

"What happened Sesshomaru?" he didn't answer and finished dressing Inuyasha's wounds. Miroku opened the front door and walked in with Sango helping getting some groceries. As the two walked into the Kitchen. "Hey guy's wha…….WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!!" Sango screaming set off Sota.

He screamed and tears were flowing down his cheeks Sesshomaru sighed. Even though he looked calm on the outside, inside he was pissed and scared. Pissed that he couldn't stop his mate from getting kidnapped and scared for her sake.

After taking Inuyasha into the living room and Sesshomaru explained what had happened. Sango was rubbing her temples. Miroku shocked and Sota was still crying just not making as much noise as before. The others were in shock as well. "So is there a way we can get them back?" He sighed. "I've got no clue but we better shut that boy up before I lose it!" Riku walked over to Sota and gently rubbed his back. Unfortunately, Sot just clung to her as if his life depended on it. Though Riku was trying her best it was a fault.

Sango walked slowly toward Sota to make sure she didn't set him off again. He looked up "Oh…..Sango…." and the tears kept flowing. She held him in her arms and cradled him, rocking him back and forth. "It'll be ok Sota just calm down please….." she cooed. Soon he fell asleep in her arms. She took him and laid him in the game room to be sure he would not be disturbed. As she walked back she stopped at the kitchen to take a look. Where the door use to be, that complete wall was gone. Glass shattered everywhere, metal and rubbish everywhere. Some kitchen eh? She shook her head. 'Why would this happen? What did, who deserves this? Kagome, Rin I hope you are ok.' Sango was about to go back to the living room when something caught her eye. It was out where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought that thing. As she walked through the rubbish and out onto the grass or what was left of it.

Sango saw a piece of flesh and it was moving, like trying to find where its body was. She screamed. Suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's heads popped up and ran to where the screaming came from. By the time they got outside the flesh clung to Sango's legs. As it spread Inuyasha grabbed and……………..

AN: This is where I leave you. I will say this again if I DO NOT GET at least 5 reviews I will close this story!! I love this story but I don't feel that you my readers really like it. 2 reviews per chapter? I feel as though you hate my story…so if you want this story to CONTINUE THEN PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE.


End file.
